Bonds of Sisterhood
by MisterYada
Summary: Kagami and Tsukasa. Need I say much more?
1. Tainted Love

"Kagami-oneechan!" Tsukasa shouted across the classroom. Every head in the class turned to the open door where the tsundere stood. She smiled and waved nervously to everyone around her.

"Hey everyone, just came over for lunch again." Kagami held up her bento as proof. Everyone turned back to their little groups and the usual noise level of the room returned. She went over to her twin's desk. "Hey sis, how are you?"

"I'm okay, onee-chan." They both unwrapped the cloth around their boxes and dug in. A few mouthfuls in, a thought crossed Kagami's mind.

"Hey Tsukasa?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Konata? She's usually sitting with-" Kagami stopped mid-sentence as she felt something tug on one of her lilac pigtails. She turned her head and came face to face with the green-eyed monster. Konata had Kagami's pigtail captive in her mouth. "Konata, what the hell are you doing?"

"Mm momming my maifu..." She attempted to mumble through the hair.

"Spit it out and speak normally," Kagami said in a flat tone. Konata removed Kagami's hair from her mouth and smiled, her unnatural cat-grin spreading over her.

"I said 'I'm nomming on my waifu.'" Kagami's eye twitched at the statement.

"Why do you constantly say weird things like that?" Konata backed away, still grinning and starting to giggle. She circled to the other side of the desk, out of Kagami's reach, and set down the plastic bag from 7-11 that she used as a lunch bag. She pulled out a chocolate coronet and some milk, her favorite meal.

"So what do you two plan to do on our break tomorrow?" Kagami and Tsukasa looked at each other.

"I...I forgot we had a break tomorrow," Kagami admitted.

"I was just going to sleep in like usual," Tsukasa stated, then cringed at her sister's impending wrath. Oddly, it never came. Instead, Kagami sighed.

"That sounds like a good idea, actually." Tsukasa and Konata's jaws both dropped. "What? I take a break once in a while, too."

Konata came over the desk and pulled the bangs out of Kagami's face and came uncomfortably close, staring straight into her eyes.

"Konata, what the-"

"I'm checking your pupils to see if you're feeling well." Kagami shook her head and huffed. She was going to yell at Konata when the bell signaled for lunch to be over. She shot a quick glare at Konata, packed her bento up, and went to her classroom.

The rest of the day went by as per usual. History, English, and Algebra all passed with nothing notable going on. Final bell rang and all three girls met at the front gate.

"Freedom!" Konata shouted, arms in the air. Kagami walked up behind the blunette and cleared her voice to gain the attention of her and her sister.

"Hey onee-chan," Tsukasa said and smiled.

"Konata, stop doing things that draw attention to yourself," she scolded the short one, then turned to her sister. "Hey Tsukasa-chan. Ready to go home?"

"Mhm." They all headed down the sidewalk, Konata mumbling something about Kagami being no fun.

They came into the train station, which was less crowded than normal. They sat and chatted for a bit until Konata's train showed up. She got up and hugged the twins before boarding.

"I'll try to come over tomorrow," she shouted to them before the doors closed on her. Tsukasa and Kagami waved while the train slid past them, taking Konata to her side of town.

The twins turned around to find that their train had pulled into the station. They got on and managed to find two seats next to each other. They sat down and talked about their classes for the twenty minutes the ride to their stop took. They got off and made their way down a few roads and backstreets to the front door of their home.

"Father, Mother, we're home," Kagami called out as they walked inside. No response came, so they went searching. Each room came up empty with no sign of anyone.

"Onee-chan," Tsukasa called. Kagami found her in the kitchen, holding a piece of paper. Kagami took it out of her hand and read it.

'Tsukasa and Kagami, Some friends from out of town came to visit tonight. We will be out late catching up. There's plenty of food in the fridge. Have a good night and we'll see you tomorrow. Love, Mom and Dad.'

When she finished reading the message, she looked up at Tsukasa.

"Looks like it's just us tonight, sis."

"I'll cook dinner," Tsukasa said excitedly. She pulled a bottle of balsamic vinegar and rice from the pantry. Kagami went to the living room to get out of her sister's way. Getting in front of Tsukasa while she was cooking was a bad idea.

Kagami sat down and turned on the television. Flipping through the channels brought forth nothing interesting, so she started to work on her homework. She forgot her surroundings until the smell of food caught her attention.

With the percision of an expert, she guessed some form of pork. Tsukasa came into the room with two plates, and set a big one in front of Kagami. Her guess was right; thin pork slices, seared, over prefectly steamed rice, with a side of pickled veggies, all in a balsamic vinegar soy sauce mix that Tsukasa invented.

"Dinner, onee-chan." Kagami drooled over her plate.

"Arigato," she shouted happily, picking up her chopsticks and digging in. Tsukasa giggled and started to eat as well. Kagami finished in a few minutes, then finished her homework while Tsukasa kept eating. Once she finished, Kagami stood and took both their plates.

"You cooked, so I'll clean the dishes." Tsukasa stood up and bowed.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go take a bath." With that, she walked out of the room. Kagami was about to walk to the kitchen when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"*hic* Kagami?"

"Mom?"

"Heyyy! How are my baby girls," a small giggle came out, then a gasp. "Oh, you naughty man!"

"Mom, you and Dad are drunk, huh?"

"*hic* Mayyybe..."

"Please try not to make too much noise if you make it home tonight."

"Love you, Kagami."

"Love you too, Mom." The click of the line going dead told her that her Mom had gone back to her drinks. She sighed and went into the kitchen.

She gathered all the dirty dishes and filled the sink with warm water. She then took some liquid soap and a sponge and went to work. When she was about done, Tsukasa walked in.

"Squeaky clean. Bath is ready when you need it, onee-chan." Kagami looked up at Tsukasa, who wore nothing but a towel.

"Wh-what the hell? Go get dressed!" Tsukasa blushed and ran off to her room. Kagami finished off the dishes and went to the bathroom.

She undressed and put her school outfit in the hamper and pulled her ribbons out so that her long hair cascaded down her back. She then filled the bath with hot water, filling the room with steam.

A shiver ran up her spine as she slipped into the water. Her whole body relaxed and she cleaned off the dirt from the day. After enough rinsing and scrubbing, she drained the bath and dried off.

The lilac-haired girl went to her room and dressed in her pajamas. She went to the living room, gathered her work, and turned off the television. She went down the hall to Tsukasa's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tsukasa called out. Kagami cracked the door open and stuck her head in. Tsukasa was in her pajamas as well. With all the layers of robes, Kagami thought she looked like a mage from one of Konata's RPGs.

"Just wanted to say good night." That made Tsukasa smile.

"Good night, onee-chan." Kagami closed the door and went to her own room. She stayed up a while longer reading a manga that Konata had forgotten. Once she finished, she got under her covers and relaxed. It wasn't long before she was passed out, not setting her alarm for the first time in a long while.

**In the Sleeping Mind of Kagami...**

"The heart of the fair Kagamin-san is mine!" Kagami looked around a bit bewildered. She was in some kind of forest. Standing before her were Konata and Misao, both wearing Robin Hood-esqe tights with swords drawn. She looked down and found she was wearing a long white gown.

"In your dreams, Otaku Hood," Misao growled in response, baring her fang. Konata slashed at her, but she evaded the strike and retaliated. The two kept trading blows until Misao slipped up and lost her footing on a rock.

Konata's eye twinkled when she saw the opening in Misao's defense. Swiftly, she brought the handle of her sword down hard on the brunette's head. Misao covered the large bump the blow had created. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"You...you... not faiiir," she cried, running off into the woods. Konata turned to face Kagami, cat-grin plastered across her face and her thumbs-up sign for victory.

"And now, for my prize." Konata started to move in Kagami's direction. She held her arms straight out, both hands making a grabbing and squeezing motion. There was a look in her eyes that Kagami had only seen there when Konata found a rare doujin. Pure lust.

Kagami tried to back away, but she tripped up on the hem of her gown. Her head hit a tree; she could do nothing as Konata advanced on her.

"Nothing can keep you from me, Kagamin..." The tree behind Kagami shuddered and resounded with a loud three-beat knock. Konata stopped dead still, eyes wide, before screaming, "Noooo!"

**Back to Reality...**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kagami's eyes opened suddenly. She turned to see what time it was. Her clock showed three minutes to midnight. The knocking came again, from her door.

"O-onee-chan? Are you awake," Tsukasa's meek voice came from the other side. Kagami crawled out of bed and opened the door. Tsukasa was in the hall, in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes.

"Tsukasa, have you been crying?" Her twin nodded, tears sparkling in the dark.

"I...I had a nightmare," she admitted in a sad tone. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kagami was a bit embarassed. They hadn't done something so childish in a long time. She put her arm around Tsukasa's shoulder and brought her in.

"You're not the only one," she muttered. Tsukasa crawled into the bed before Kagami. She cuddled up close to Kagami as soon as she was under the covers.

"Thank you onee-chan. Good night."

"Night, Tsukasa-chan." It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep. Luckily, no other dreams came. After a while, though, she felt like she was being poked.

"What," she mumbled, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"It's too hot in here."

"My comforter is thicker than yours. Take off some robes to cool down."

"Okay, onee-chan." Kagami felt Tsukasa move around under the covers as she took off a couple robes. After hearing the material fall to the floor, Tsukasa cuddled back up.

"Better?"

"Yes. Night, onee-chan." Kagami didn't give a response, just tried to return to sleep. After a bit, peace finally came.

**The Next Morning...**

Sunlight assaulted Kagami through the window, causing her to bring one arm over her face to block it out. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Tsukasa lying next to her. Maternal instinct kicked in and she kissed her sister on the forehead.

Tsukasa stirred and opened her eyes. When she looked up into Kagami's face, a small grin came across her own.

"Morning, onee-chan," she greeted her twin in a sing-song voice. Kagami smiled and pulled the blanket back, and was instantly paralyzed with shock at what she saw; her cute, innocent, twin sister, was lying next to her in bed, completely nude.

"T-tsuaksa-chan! W-why are you naked?" Tsukasa looked down at her body and blushed a bit.

"Well... I was hot last night, and you told me to take my robes off..."

"I said a couple, not all of them!" Tsukasa covered herself a little; one hand over her crotch while one arm crossed over what little breasts she had. Kagami sighed and saw a bit of hurt tinge Tsuaksa's face, and she didn't want to be the reason for it. She sat down next to her.

"It's fine, really. It just took me by surprise. I mean, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." Tsukasa blushed and nodded.

"Like when we went to the beach with Konata, Miyuki, Yui, and Kuroi-sensei?"

"Exactly, so it's fine." Tsukasa smiled, which, in turn, made Kagami smile. Tsukasa got closer to Kagami.

"I love you, onee-chan." She closed her eyes, rested against Kagami, and sighed in content.

"I love you too, Tsukasa." Kagami started to stroke her sister's hair. Tsukasa opened her eyes and looked up at Kagami.

"Onee-chan, I don't think you understand..." She lifted her arm away from her chest and pulled Kagami close so they were face to face. "I love you."

Kagami was rendered speechless. The emphasis Tsukasa put on that one word slammed into her like a ton of bricks. Her sister wasn't just saying that she loved her like family, but that she truly loved her. This moment was actually twice as shocking to her because the moment she realized what Tsukasa was saying, she found she had the same feelings for her.

Lost in her thoughts, Kagami didn't realize how close Tsukasa had come to her face. She came out of her half-conciousness when she felt Tsukasa's lips brush on hers.

"Why," was all Kagami could manage to say, barely audible, holding back her want to return the kiss. Tsukasa blushed and turned away.

"Onee-chan is the only one that makes me feel special, like I mean something. To most people, I'm plain, boring, Tsukasa, the sister of Kagami. But to you, I'm an equal; someone worth comparison. I want to make onee-chan feel how she makes me feel."

It took a moment for all of this to register with Kagami. In her mind, Kagami was the only one that recognized her for her. That thought nearly made the tsundere cry.

"I'm sorry, Tsukasa," she said with tears welling up in her eyes. She kissed all over Tsukasa's forehead before crushing her lips onto hers. She felt Tsukasa moan into the kiss and she pulled away.

"I said I love you too, didn't I?" Tsukasa's face lit up, filling up the entire room. She pecked Kagami's lips quickly then sat back.

"Onee-chan, since I'm naked, do you think..." Her voice trailed off, but Kagami instantly picked up on her thoughts and nodded. She stood in front of her bed and and began to slowly unbutton her pajama top. A million thoughts raced through her mind as each button came undone, but Tsukasa's smiling face cleared away all doubt.

The final button came undone, and she slid her arms out of the sleeves. Her breasts were exposed; slightly bigger than Tsukasa's, but not too noticable of a difference. The air conditioner was on, chilling the room and causing her nipples to begin to stand out.

Tsukasa stayed on the bed and watched, making Kagami blush. She knew the next step. She put her thumbs between the waist of her pants and her hips. With a flick of the wrists, the pajama bottoms were on the floor around her ankles.

Kagami was now fully nude, just like Tsukasa. Tsukasa patted the spot on the bed next to her, inviting her sister back. Kagami sat down and Tsukasa took a hold of one of her arms, pulling her closer.

She kissed her 'older' sister again, then studied her body. When she spotted her nipples, she smiled and poked them playfully. Kagami's body shuddered at beind touched that way. A small moan escaped her.

Her face became burning hot in embarassment when she felt her nether-region start to moisten from her sister touching her. Tsukasa brought her leg over Kagami's torso and shifted so that she was sitting on her stomach. She took one of Kagami's hands and pressed it against her breast.

"Only fair, onee-chan. I played with yours, so you play with mine." Kagami gave a small squeeze, which got a noise of surprise out of Tsukasa. She smiled. "More, please?"

The rational side of Kagami's mind was screaming at her to stop; this was her twin sister, for God's sake! But the overwhelming power of love she felt towards her overrode that side. She squeezed even harder, making Tsukasa moan in a pleasing tone. She felt something brush against her midsection. She looked down and saw Tsukasa's excitement in the form of grinding herself against Kagami.

"Tsukasa, you have no problem doing this?" Her sister looked down into her face.

"I decided I loved onee-chan a while ago, I just wanted the time I told you to be perfect. Did you want to stop?" The thought had crossed Kagami's mind, but it was killed the instant she heard Tsukasa say that. She shook her head.

"No, I want to take this as far as it goes." Kagami wrapped her arms around her sister and squeezed tight, causing her to bend over. Their lips met once again, but with a passion neither had shown before. Kagami became bold and poked her tongue out, grazing across Tsukasa's lips then parting them.

Tsukasa's tongue met with Kagami's. They twirled around each other, tasting each others saliva. As they kissed, Kagami rolled them over so that Tsukasa was lying on the bed and she was on top. Tsukasa's legs wrapped around her waist.

Kagami ran a hand down Tsukasa's body. Her skin was smooth and soft. When she felt she couldn't breathe from so much kissing, she pulled away. Both girls were panting, a thin thread of saliva connected their lips. Kagami had never seen a happier face on Tsukasa.

"Onee-chan." Tsukasa's face went a deep red. "I'm...getting wet." Kagami wanted nothing more than to hear that. She smiled and backed down until her upper body was between Tsukasa's knees.

"Here?" She asked rhetorically, pointing to Tsukasa's private region. The girl smiled and nodded, looking a little embarassed.

Gently, Kagami ran a finger down one side of it. Tsukasa shuddered, but she made no move to stop her. Kagami was slightly surprised at how smooth she was. She guessed that she shaved like herself.

Kagami kept a slow pace, but started to press a little harder. She did none of this out of prior knowledge, just instinct. She kept going, Tsukasa letting out small moans of pleasure while squirming under her sister's touch. Kagami eventually became curious and used her other hand to part her sister's lower lips.

She pulled only slightly until she started to see it glisten; Tsukasa really was wet. Kagami smiled when she spoted a small nub at the top of her sister's split, her clit. She began to poke at it, causing Tsukasa to squirm even more.

"Do you like that," Kagami asked, poking it again. Tsukasa's answer was a loud moan. When Kagami stopped, Tsukasa whimpered. With no warning, Kagami slipped one finger inside. Her sister's muscles instantly tightened around her finger as it went in.

She found that Tsukasa was not only wet, but warm. Slowly, Kagami worked her finger in deeper, Tsukasa's wetness helping a lot. Her slender finger was almost completely inside when she felt something in the way. When her nail brushed against it, Tsukasa clenched even tighter.

"Tsukasa, is this..." Her sister nodded. "Do you want me to..." Tsukasa vigorously shook her head no. Words seemed impossible for her in this situation. Kagami started to pull her finger back, then completely out.

Her index finger was slick with Tsukasa's juices. She brought it close to her face and inspected it. Tsukasa propped herself up on her elbows to see what she was doing.

"Kagami?" Kagami popped her finger into her mouth, making Tsukasa gasp. She swirled her tongue around her finger, until she was sure she had all the juices.

"Kagami, what are you doing?" Tsukasa exclaimed exhasperatedly, like Kagami had committed seppuku. Kagami stared at her and said one word.

"Sweet."

"Wh-what?"

"You taste sweet." Tsukasa's face went a rose color. "I want more." Tsukasa was stunned and said nothing as the long-haired twin lowered her head between her legs.

Kagami's eyes were half open as she brought her face closer to Tsukasa's slit. Her tongue poked out of her mouth and she dragged the tip up between the lips. The taste wasn't as strong there, but Kagami still enjoyed it.

Gradually, she licked harder, then deeper, then harder, until she reached an extremely sweet spot. Tsukasa moaned happily as Kagami focused on that spot. The taste and smell of what she was doing excited Kagami, making her wet as well.

She brought one hand between her legs and slid a finger inside herself. After only a few minutes, Tsukasa had taken enough. Her legs came together, holding Kagami in place. With her tongue, Kagami could feel Tsukasa's insides twitch and convulse.

"Onee-chaaaan!" Tsukasa shouted, going over the edge in orgasm. Waves of pleasure washed over her body, which writhed in ecstasy at the new feeling. Kagami freed herself from Tuskasa's legs and watched as her sister came down off of the high, letting out another moan before her whole body relaxed.

Kagami laid down next to Tsukasa, who turned on her side and slipped one arm under her neck wile draping the other one over her body.

"Thank you, thank you, onee-chan." Tsukasa sounded slightly different, like some weight had been taken off of her. Kagami hugged her sister, then went back to fingering herself. Tsukasa rested her head on Kagami's chest and listened to each gasp and moan she made.

Tsukasa reached down and gently placed her hand over Kagami's. Kagami went on for a bit longer, the light touch of her sister keeping her going, until she came. A low noise of pleasure was all she could make. When it was over, Tsukasa kissed her on the cheek.

For a long while after, they laid in bed together, Kagami stroking Tsukasa's hair like before. After some thinking, Kagami shifted a little out of embarassment, a dirty thought crossing her mind.

"Tsukasa?"

"Yes, onee-chan?" Kagami didn't want to say it now, but she already had her sister's attention.

"There's something I want to try. There's no guarantee we could be alone like this again, so we may as well do it while we can."

"What is it?" Kagami, blushing for what felt like the millionth time that morning, brought both her hands up in fists, except the index and middle fingers, which were in the V for victory pose. She brought them together so that the middle finger of her left hand was over the middle finger of her right, and the index of her left was under the right. She then pulled her hands back and forth so the bottom of the inside of the V's were bumping.

Tsukasa took a moment to study Kagami's complex motions. When she finally realized what it meant, her eyes widened.

"You really wanna do that?" Kagami nodded, her embarassment made her unable to speak. Tsukasa laid back, spreading her legs and revealing her spot. "Go ahead, onee-chan."

Kagami smiled. Doing something like this was a sign of true love from her sister. She went to the other end of the bed and did the same. She slid closer and brought her left leg over Tsukasa's right and her right leg under her left. They scooched closer until their lips were touching each other.

They both shuddered as their sensitive parts brushed against one another. Kagami began to shift her hips up and down. Both her and Tsukasa started to moan, both getting wet just from just that small contact. Kagami began grinding more, finding a good rythm.

Tsukasa tried her best to help, but she was gripped with pleasure. Kagami's motions seemed to have hit a magic button that in her that made her feel amazing. Tsukasa could only express herself in low moans.

Those noises egged Kagami on. She ground harder into her sister, until her clit rubbed up against Tsukasa's. Both of their bodies jerked at the jolt of feeling in that contact, then continued forward.

Kagami could feel her insides start to moisten, and wondered if Tsukasa felt the same. Her answer came when she felt Tsukasa's lips become warm and slick. It was almost shocking to Kagami how wet her sister had become.

She felt she was nearing her breaking point when Tsukasa began yelling out, "Kagami...Kagami...Kagami!" The sound of pure happiness and pleasure in Tsukasa's voice sent Kagami into orgasm as well. Her body felt nothing but the happiness Tsukasa wished on her as their bodies were entwined. They fell to their backs in a half daze. Their heavy breathing was all that could be heard until...

Beep.

"Damn, I knew I should have charged it before I came over." Kagami crawled out of the bed to her door. She never noticed it before, but it was cracked open slightly. She pulled the door open so fast that Konata had no chance to crawl away. The short blunette looked up and grinned her infamous cat-grin.

"Hey, Kagamin... I know how this looks..."

"Konata, give me your cell."

"Why?" Kagami glared at her, causing Konata the inability to move. She snapped out of it quickly as Kagami advanced in her direction. She took off down the hall, Kagami in hot pursuit. Luckily, she was the fastest runner of all the girls. She kept a good distance ahead of the tsundere.

"Don't worry Kagamin, I won't count this against you. You're still my waifu." Kagami let out a roar of frustration and put on an extra burst of speed. She grabbed the back of Konata's shirt collar and pulled her into a headlock.

"How long where you there?" Kagami demanded angrily. Konata made no attempt to struggle, for two reasons: once Kagami had a hold on something while pissed, there was no escape, and Konata would not pass up a perfectly good chance to be near Kagami while she was naked.

"Sw-sweet," was all the otaku managed to choke out. Just then, the front door opened. Kagami and Konata went dead still as the twins' parents stepped into the living room. Their hair and clothing were disheveled. Their father just walked on by and down the hall. Miki, their mother, stared straight forward, a distant look in her eyes.

"Girls, we're going to bed. Play quiet..." She turned her head slightly. "Oh, hi Izumi-san." With that, she followed her husband down the hall, taking no notice of Kagami's absence of clothes.

Kagami let go of Konata's head and followed her mom down the hall. Like she had said, Miki walked into her room, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Konata crept up behind Kagami and spooked her.

"Good thing your parents don't notice anything when they're hung-over, huh?" Kagami jumped a bit, then ignored her and went back to her room. Tsukasa was sitting on the edge of the bed, back in her pajamas, with a blank look on her face. Kagami dressed quickly and sat next to her sister. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"Aww, why'd you get dressed," Konata complained as she entered the room. Tsukasa snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, hey Konata," she said happily, like Konata had not just finished recording her and Kagami in the throes of passion. Konata smiled and nodded, then sat on the floor in front of the bed.

"So, what are the plans for today?" She giggled.

**End Chapter!**

Author's Notes- Heya, first try at this kinda thing (I mean author's notes, not..well..this kind of writing..), so wish me luck!

First off, yes, I know that Tuskasa says onee-chan a LOT in here. It's just when I think about her with Kagami, I hear onee-chan over and over. Maybe I have a problem...

Second, and this may be a problem only I, myself, see, but it feels kinda short. When I'm asked to write a story like I was this one, I try not to go overboard. My audience is usually my ADD friends.

Finally, yes, the begining is a bit boring. I was channeling the writing power of Kagami Yoshimizu (Author of Lucky Star). If you are a real fan, you would be able to see the start like a real episode. I was told that by a few people.

So, my next question... To write a continuation or not? I feel that's up to the readers. If I find enough people enjoyed it, then maybe this twincestial fantasy will grow. Who knows?

If you've made it this far, I congradulate you on wading through my bullshit. Have a great day.


	2. Sex, Lies, and Cell Phone Videos

_It's okay, _Kagami thought. _It's just Konata. Not like she would tell anyone... right?_

Kagami and Tsukasa were waiting at the train station for the otaku. They were holding hands, which they agreed the night before that that and kisses on the cheek was as far as they would go in public.

Waiting like this was slightly odd for them. Usually, though Kagami had no clue how she managed it with how late she stayed up playing video games, Konata was the one waiting for them. If she decided not to show up to school, she would have called them.

"Okay, we'll wait for one more train from her line, then we have to leave or be late." Tsukasa nodded in understanding. The arrival board said that it was another five minutes before the next one showed up, so Kagami and Tsukasa sat on a bench.

"Onee-chan, you're okay with all of this, right?" Kagami laughed. She did admit, if others found out about their new relationship, she would probably die in embarrassment, but she would never renounce her love for her sister. She pulled Tsukasa in for a tight hug and pecked her on the cheek.

"That answer your question?" Tsukasa just giggled and leaned onto Kagami. When the twins heard the train pull in, they instantly straightened up.

Konata ran off the train so fast that both girls swore she phased through the doors before they even opened. She had a look of extreme terror on her face as she made a beeline for the twins. Without a word, she grabbed their hands and started dragging them out of the station and into the street.

"Konata. Konata! Why are we running?" Kagami shouted at the frenzied girl. Konata slowed a bit to catch her breath. A quick glance at their surroundings told Kagami that they weren't on their usual path. Tsukasa gripped Kagami's arm and wore an expression of worry.

"Konata, what the fu-" Konata covered Kagami's mouth with her hand and shushed her.

"When he's on the hunt, he gets a bonus to listen checks for yuri girlsszzOW!" Kagami had clamped her teeth down on Konata's hand.

"Don' call me tha'," she growled through a mouth full of hand. She opened her mouth, letting the short girl snap her arm away and nurse her injured hand. "Now, tell us what's got you so worked up."

"He knows," Konata said quickly before cowering on the ground, hands over her head.

"Who knows what?" Kagami's patience was wearing thin. Her watch said that first bell would ring in a couple minutes, and she didn't want to ruin her perfect record. Konata looked up, the fear in her eyes nearly tangible.

"When I plug in my cell phone, it resumes the last function it was preforming before it shut down. Dad was right next to me when the video came up and started playing..."

"No!" Kagami and Konata both jumped in surprise. They turned around to Tsukasa, whose eyes were wide in shock. Tears started to well up in them as she took off down an alleyway, crying loudly.

"Wait!" Kagami took off after Tsukasa, leaving Konata in the empty street. The blunette sulked in that spot for a bit.

"Tsukasa," she called while chasing her sister. She was able to keep up enough to keep her in sight, until Tsukasa took a quick left. The sound of her footsteps stopped as Kagami rounded the corner. She found Tsukasa sitting next to a pole, one hand over her mouth and one on her head. Kagami kneeled down next to her.

"Hey sis," she tried to say in her most calming tone between breaths. Tsukasa kept bawling, leaning on to her sister's shoulder. Kagami just stroked her hair and let Tsukasa cry. It was a while before she started to calm down.

"O-onee-ch-chan... W-won't we be late," she asked without looking up. Kagami check her watch; ten minutes past the bell.

"We already are. Let's go." Kagami stood and helped her sister to her feet. She put her arm around Tsukasa's shoulder and headed down the road to their school.

"She betrayed us," Tsukasa muttered as they reached the school gate. They entered the building and went up the stairs until they reached the floor their classrooms shared. They exchanged a quick hug and kiss.

"We'll talk more about this at lunch, okay?" Tsukasa nodded and went to her class.

Konata had arrived at school before them, so she was in her seat when Tsukasa opened the door. Kuroi looked up from the board, a bit confused.

"Um, good morning Tsukasa. Just take your seat." Konata tried to catch Tsukasa's attention as she just walked by Kuroi and sat down, but she got no reaction.

Kagami walked into her classroom, giving a formal apology to the teacher before sitting in her seat near Misao and Ayano. Misao would have given her usual high-energy greeting, but she felt that Kagami was upset.

"Psst. Kagami. What's wrong?" Kagami flashed a fake smile before responding.

"Nothing. It's fine." Misao wasn't happy with that answer, but she accepted it so as to avoid any problems.

Upon the lunch bell ringing later that day, Kagami ran out of the room before Misao could attempt to speak to her again. Kagami, after nodding and smiling to Kuroi, went straight to her sister's desk.

"Hey, onee-chan." Tsukasa's eyes sparkled with love that Kagami was grateful to see. She hugged her and sat down next to her.

"Hey Tsukasa-chan."

"You wanted to talk?" Kagami looked around to make sure no one was paying attention.

"This morning won't affect us, right?" Tsukasa gasped.

"No, onee-chan! Never!" That made Kagami smile.

"Um..." Tsukasa and Kagami turned around to find Konata. She couldn't manage to say much more when both of them were looking straight at her, just stand there with a look of extreme sorry on her face.

"Yes?" Kagami could see two shining trails go down her cheeks.

"You both know I didn't mean for it to happen." Kagami looked at Tsukasa, who kept a blank face.

"It might be better if you just stay back for a while."

"Look, I really am sorry..." Kagami quickly stood up and got into Konata's face.

"I don't think you get it! If your dad knows, how long do you think it will be before our parents find out? Unless you can turn back time and fix things, I suggest you stay the fuck away from us!" Her blood pressure shot up and she needed to go get rid of the sudden energy fast. She gave a reassuring squeeze to Tsukasa's shoulder before storming out of the room.

All eyes were on Konata. All except one pair; Tsukasa's. With no attention from two of her best friends, the room was effectively empty to her. She jumped when a hand gently patted her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at Kuroi.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Konata shook her head glumly.

"No, Sensei, it's fine." Konata walked to the other side of the room and sat down in front of Miyuki, who just popped open a can of Dr. Pepper. "Miyuki, can we talk?"

"I guess. What did you want to talk about?"

"I really pissed off Kagamin." Miyuki nodded.

"The whole class seems to know that now." Konata sighed.

"Can you think of something I could do to get back on her good side?" Konata watched as Miyuki went into what she liked to call 'computing mode.' After a few minutes of deep thought, she came up with an answer.

"Well, Kagami-san does seem to really like sweets. You could give her something like Pocky and explain how you were wrong and wanted to apologize." Konata hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. _Why didn't I think of that before?_

"Thank you Miyuki." The pink-haired moe girl was drinking her soda and just nodded.

**Down at the Track Field...**

_Run, run, run. _Misao's mind was one-track when she was running on the asphalt oval. It made her feel good to eat lunch, then clear her mind with running.

She heard footsteps start up next to her. It wasn't uncommon for some members of the track team to join her when they finished their lunch. Looking over to see who it was, she nearly fell over at the sight of Kagami.

"Wha? Hii-Hiiragii?" The tsundere looked over at Misao. Misao saw a mix of emotions in her eyes, a mix that seemed like it would explode if provoked.

"I just need to run, if that's okay with you." Misao nodded.

"No need to ask permission." For the rest of the lunch period, they ran in silence.

**Back to Tsukasa...**

_Kagami left her bento,_ Tsukasa thought. She ate her lunch alone. Once she finished, she picked up Kagami's box and went to her classroom.

"I'm sorry, but your sister isn't here right now," Kagami's teacher explained.

"Thank you. When she comes back, can you give this to her?" She placed the cloth-wrapped box on the teacher's desk.

"Of course." Tsukasa bowed and left to return to her class. Walking in, Kuroi stopped her.

"Hey, Tsukasa, you have any idea what's going on between Kagami and Konata?" Tsukasa wanted to shout at the top of her lungs that Konata was a traitor, but she thought better of it.

"Just a friend's quarrel. It'll work itself out, Kuroi-sensei." Kuroi was a bit worried over the extremely normal reactions both girls were giving after such an explosive outburst from Kagami. She decided to leave it alone for now, but if it escalated again, she would intervene.

Tsukasa returned to her desk and stared at the days notes, which were blank. She just sat, unaware of Kuroi's teaching, for the remainder of the school day. Final bell rang and she was the first one in the hall.

She smiled at Kagami when she came out of the classroom. They held hands and headed downstairs.

"Thank you for bringing my bento back. I was in such a bad mood that it didn't cross my mind."

"I was a bit surprised you left it, onee-chan," Tsukasa giggled. Kagami missed a step going down, almost tripping.

"Hey... was that a fat joke?" Tsukasa said nothing, but a playful grin grew across her face. Kagami just laughed. They went through the front doors of the school and out to the gate. A taxi cab sat in the road outside the gate. Leaning against the cab was a man with blue hair wearing a tee and some khaki pants.

**Konata's Turn...**

Konata had snuck out of class early, using the excuse of needing to use the bathroom. She went to a nearby convenience store and bought an extra large box of sweets. It was the last of her paycheck for that time, but more than worth it to her.

She walked out of the store and spotted the taxi in front of the school. She saw a bit of blue hair over the roof of the taxi. Her eyes drifted to the front door of the school and saw Kagami and Tsukasa walk out.

The situation instantly became clear in her mind. She tore off down the sidewalk, hoping to intercept the twins before they reached her father.

**Speaking of the Twins...**

"Kagami! Tsukasa!" The girls looked away from each other and froze. Smiling and waving at them was Sojiro Izumi.

Before he managed to say another word, Konata ran in between the two parties. She had her back to Tsukasa and Kagami, arms and legs spread wide like she was about to take a bullet for them.

"Hey Konata, how was your day?" Sojiro said as if this wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Stay away from my friends, Dad." He looked taken aback for a second.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong!" Kagami and Tsukasa watched in stunned silence as Konata yelled at her father in front of the whole school. Sojiro began to laugh, confusing all three girls.

"I know what you're worried about. Let's get in the taxi and talk." He opened the back door and stepped aside, waiting for them. Konata turned to look back at her friends, who wore the same look of worry that she did. Sojiro sensed their hesitation. "I promise, nothing bad will happen."

He smiled, the smile that let Konata know he was telling the truth. Tentatively, she crawled into the backseat. She turned around to Tsukasa and Kagami. "He's a man of his word."

The girls traded nervous glances before following suit. Sojiro got in after them, closing the door of the car. He gave the directions to his home before closing the window in the privacy glass. Without looking at the girls, he spoke.

"So, it has come to my attention that you two are 'involved' now." Silence; the answer he expected. "I assume you don't want your parents or sisters knowing."

"Yes," Kagami and Tsukasa answered in monotone unison. Sojiro smiled down on them.

"Your secret is safe with me. In fact, if you ever want time for just you two, my home is open to you. I don't think my wife's spirit would ever let me rest if I didn't help a love such as yours." The three girls looked at Sojiro with mixed looks of shock and surprise.

"Thank you! Thank you Mister Izumi," Tsukasa said in an excited tone.

"Oh! Crap!" Kagami just thought of something and pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She quickly dialed home. "Hey, Mom? Konata's dad invited us over to hang out with Konata for a while, if that's okay... Alright... Love you too, Mom. Bye." Kagami hugged Tsukasa and stayed like that for the rest of the ride.

They arrived at the Izumi home and got out of the cab. The girls went inside while Sojiro paid the driver. Konata brought the twins into her room and closed the door.

"I really am sorry. I tried to tell you earlier." She held out the plastic bag from the convenience store to them. Kagami opened the bag and pulled out the box of candy.

"You bought this? For us," she asked. _Konata really must be sorry if she did something this thoughtful. _Konata nodded.

"Can you forgive me?" Kagami thought for a second.

"I don't think that's my decision."

"Huh?" Kagami pointed to Tsukasa.

"She took all of this harder than I did. She's the one you should be asking." Tsukasa was shocked to see Konata kneel before her.

"Please, Tsukasa, forgive me." She was looking down, so she didn't see Tsukasa move next to her. She leaned over and hugged the blunette.

"I forgive you," Tsukasa said in a gentle tone. Kagami smiled at her sister embracing their friend. It was nearly impossible for Tsukasa to stay mad at anyone for long, even over something such as that morning.

For the rest of the afternoon, they spent all the time talking about how the relationship would affect their usual day-to-day activities. They munched on the candy that Konata had bought.

"I bet Tsukasa is the dirty one," Konata blurted out at one point. Both twins stared blankly at her. "What? Every couple seems to have a dirty one. I just see it being Tsukasa."

Tsukasa blushed and started to fidget a little.

"Konata, now you made her uncomfortable," Kagami began to scold. Tsukasa put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Um...She isn't exactly wrong..."

"Yeah! I mean...what?" Tsukasa's face went red.

"Well, when I wasn't thinking about what happened this morning," she began. Konata's cat-grin magically appeared at these words. "I was thinking about what we did yesterday."

Kagami suddenly went even redder than her sister.

_Oh. My. God. _She thought. _Tsukasa, a dirty girl that thinks about that all day? Wow. _"Um... I guess... we'll have to do more things to make you happy then, huh?" Tsukasa giggled.

"Thank you, onee-chan." She hugged her sister, but unknown to Konata, she was using the opportunity to playfully fondle Kagami quickly. Weather she was joking or serious, Kagami had no clue, but she didn't mind.

"So, should we tell Miyuki," Konata suggested.

"I don't see why not. She's quite understanding, and I'm sure she can easily keep it hush-hush." Kagami's cell phone went off and she answered just as she finished that sentence. "Hello? Oh, hey Mom... Yeah, I'm sorry... We'll head home now... Love you. Bye." After hanging up, she turned to Tsukasa. "Ready?"

"Wait! Before you guys leave, I want to show you something." Konata got up and retrieved her cell phone from her desk. She went through a few menus until she found what she wanted. She turned it around so both girls could see a video file labeled with the previous days date.

"Options. Delete. Yes," she said out loud. On screen was a message that said, in all capital letters, 'FILE DELETED.' Kagami and Tsukasa smiled.

"Thank you Konata. You're great," Tsukasa said. Konata puffed out her chest proudly. Kagami stood and took Tsukasa's hand.

"We better get going. See you tomorrow, Konata." They left the house and went to the nearby train stop. Within the hour, they were in front of their home. The sky was starting to darken.

Their evening went by normally. Dinner with the family, TV and homework, then bed. Tsukasa went over to Kagami's room once their parents had fallen asleep.

"Hey, onee-chan. I wanted to say goodnight." 'Goodnight' happened to take the form of ten minutes of making out. When they had finished, Kagami squeezed Tsukasa's rear end.

"Next time, don't be so bold in front of Konata. You know how she can get when she sees stuff like that."

"Yes, onee-chan. I'll try to hold back." She said it slightly insincere, then giggled and left the room. Kagami laid back in her bed and sighed. Her last thoughts before setting the clock and falling asleep were of her new love.

**End of Chapter!**

Author's Notes: Hey! Me again! So yeah, sudden change of pace. Going from the kissy-kissy fun time of the previous chapter to flat out hatred and redemption! I try my best to change things though. My story won't be like most of its kind where it's just a rewrite of the same acts over and over, and that's a promise!

So next chapter, straight-edge Miyuki is informed of her friends' socially unacceptable love. Will she turn them in, or be a crusader in their fight of breaking the standard boundaries of relationships?

Also, look forward to a guest written chapter (or chapters) from my best friend and favorite author on this site. You might know him from such stories as _Falling Stars, A Game for Tsukasa, _and _Miyuki, Thespian Extraordinaire. _The one, the only, Tastychainsaws!

I know most people use this spot to explain what they felt might need fixing in their writing, but I tried my hardest to have zero mistakes in this one. If you can find them, please proceed to knock me upside the head. See you next time!


	3. Reflections of the Past and Future

**Midnight...**

"Kagami. Kagami. Kagami!" Konata listened as her computer's speakers reproduced her friend's cries of passion electronically. The screen was filled with a slightly shaky video, starring two lilac-haired girls writhing together. With each movement of their bodies, she became more excited.

Eventually, she had to give in. Her hands worked her shorts then panties off and dropped them around her ankles. She reached down between her pale thighs and began to rub her sensitive region. Small moans slipped from her lips.

When the video went blank, representing the moment her phone died, Konata heard the door creak. Her hand instantly shot from making herself feel good to covering her shame. Without turning around, she addressed her father.

"Dad, for the love of God, don't do that in my doorway!" Sojiro backed away and closed the door, returning privacy to his daughter. Konata sighed, his intrusion killing her mood. She pulled her pants back up and returned to the desktop of her computer.

The video she was watching, the one the twins were shown as deleted on her phone, was on her PC. She had created a copy of it before the events of that morning. She had no foul purpose planned for it; she only kept it for personal enjoyment. She would take every measure to make sure it never got out and harmed her friends.

She opened a folder labeled 'Konata's Fun Time' and came to a menu with three other folders: 'Y-Pics,' 'Y-Vids,' and 'Y-doujins.' She double-clicked 'Y-Vids,' looking at the thumbnails of around fifty videos with various pairings of girls from animes in different erotic poses. Konata then dragged the video from her desktop to the folder.

"Let's see. Right click. Options. Security. Password: I...love...girls...with...glasses. There!" She tapped on the enter key. A window came up on screen informing her that the password was accepted. The blunette smiled and closed the window before choosing a game to pass the rest of her night with.

_Let's go with a dating sim,_ she thought.

**Morning Commute...**

The train started up, the hiss of the brakes being disengaged from the tracks echoed around the stop.

Kagami sat next to her drowsy sister, who was leaning on her shoulder, eyes half open. She smiled down on her. Her love for her sister didn't suddenly appear, like it seemed. She had been nurturing these feelings for a long while now.

At first, it wasn't love as it was with them now. Sisterly love; love for the person who shared the same flesh and blood. Kagami always felt close to Tsukasa just for that fact, and being twins only made them that much closer.

She spent most of her life protecting and educating Tsukasa. It was her duty as the 'older sister,' or that's how she thought of it. The first time Tsukasa called her onee-chan was one of the proudest moments in her life.

**A Long Time Ago...**

"Hey! Give me those!" A tall boy shouted at Tsukasa, who gripped a small bag.

It was her first year of middle school, and she had just encountered the school bully, Blake. Tsukasa was cowering in a corner while he towered over her menacingly.

She began to cry, not sure of what to do. No one had ever mistreated the sweet little girl before now. Her fear grew as he stepped closer, cracking his knuckles. It was a common intimidation tactic of his; usually made the kids give up without question, but she wouldn't surrender.

"Either you're very brave, or very stupid. Now give me those cookies." The truth was that Tsukasa was neither. More along the lines of scared motionless. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up, face-to-face. "Why won't you give them up?"

"T-they...t-they're for...my...my...siisteeerrrr," Tsukasa managed to blubber out before erupting in a fountain of tears. Blake became annoyed and pulled his arm back, ready to strike.

He tried to let a punch fly, but his arm refused to move. He looked back and stared into the orbs of pure azure hatred that were Kagami's eyes. She had a firm grip on his upper arm.

"What do you want?"

"Put her down."

"And if I don't?" Kagami tightened her hold on his arm, causing pain to shoot up to his shoulder. A shocked noise came from him. Slowly, until he had gently put Tsukasa back on her feet, she increased the pressure. When Kagami let go, four bright red marks in a row were visible on his upper arm where her nails started to dig in.

"Go. Now. And leave her alone. If I hear you had done anything to harm her, mentally or physically, I will return it ten-fold. Got it?" Blake nodded, eyes wide in shock. Her words had a weight to them that let him know it was no empty threat. He ran away down the hall. Kagami turned to her crying sister, patting her shoulder.

"There there. It's okay. He's gone now." Tsukasa sniffled and looked up, her eyes shining with tears. She ran into Kagami, burying her face into her chest.

"Thank you. Thank you, onee-chan."

**Back to Reality...**

Kagami snapped into present day as Tsukasa shifted her position a little. Usually, this wouldn't have bothered her, if not for the fact that Tsukasa had a hand resting on one of Kagami's breasts and was squeezing it like one of her teddy bears.

"Tsukasa. Tsukasa! Stop. Someone might see." She whispered hysterically to her sister, blushing a deep crimson. Tsukasa just snuggled closer, muttering something incomprehensible. For the rest of the ride she sat, slightly embarrassed, and hoped no one would notice. When the train stopped at the station, Tsukasa instantly woke up.

"Let's go to school," she said, full of energy.

"Gah! Were you pretending to sleep?" Tsukasa gave no reply and ran off the train, meeting up with Konata. Kagami followed behind them as they talked about something or other.

Her mind wandered back to her feelings about Tsukasa. For years after that incident, Tsukasa had been giving Kagami sweets and praising her. Each small event like that from Tsukasa only made Kagami's affection for her grow. The other day, the words "I love you" from Tsukasa, was what her mind was waiting for to tell her that she loved Tsukasa too.

Kagami's attention returned to them when Konata uttered the phrase, "...and I will never look at mayonaise the same way again."

The look on Tsukasa's face was of utter confusion and shock, the image of her favorite condiment warped forever in her mind. _'What has been heard cannot be unheard,'_ was a quote that came to Kagami's mind looking at her.

"So, what's on your mind, Kagamin? You've been quiet this whole time, and there was at least three jokes at your weight," Konata said. Kagami just smiled a little.

"I was thinking about someone." Tsukasa smiled as well. Kagami wasn't sure if the twin telepathy studies she heard about ever came out conclusive, but she was sure Tsukasa knew it was her she was thinking about.

**Tsukasa's Day...**

Before walking through the front gate, the twins hugged and kissed, getting an 'aww' out of Konata. They quickly made their way through the courtyard and into the building.

"Good morning, Sensei," the three girls said in unplanned unison, making all four of them giggle.

"Morning Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata. How are you three," Kuroi responded after she recovered from laughing.

"We're fine, Kuroi," Tsukasa chimed happily. The girls went to chatting and walked to Tsukasa's desk where they sat until morning bell rang. Kagami stood and said her goodbyes to them until lunch.

Tsukasa spent the class time copying Kuroi's notes off the board, albeit slowly. It wasn't that she was slow; it was actually a bit intentional. It gave her time to think. Her mind wandered to the subject of Kagami just as Kagami had thought about her earlier.

Tsukasa, in her own opinion, was plain. Average grades, average looks, average everything. Her only notable trait was her cooking, which only Kagami seemed to truly appreciate.

To anyone outside her classroom, she was just the sister of the amazing Kagami. Like a computer with a flash drive in it, an attachment. The computer easily functioned without it, and it was the part everyone focused on. The word sister would have lost meaning to Tsukasa if Kagami didn't say it, and mean it.

No matter how little Tsukasa knew, or how many times she did something embarrassing, Kagami was there with a smile, telling her it was okay. She accepted all of what Tsukasa was, and saw her as an individual.

Tsukasa saw, in all of that, the perfect partner. She wanted to tell Kagami for so long, but kept it inside for fear of being rejected. When Kagami said she loved her as well, it was the happiest moment in her life.

"So, using that process, what would the answer be? Tsukasa?" Tsukasa came out of her daydream when asked that question by Kuroi. She looked down to her notes for help, but in her mental absence, they went from notes to line after line of 'Tsukasa loves Kagami forever.'

"Uh...Um..." She tried to hide her embarrassment while stuttering. A couple students snickered at her confusion. "I don't know, Kuroi-sensei..."

"It's fine Tsukasa. Make sure you know by next week though." Tsukasa nodded and flipped to a fresh page in her notebook. The rest of the time up until lunch was used recopying the notes on the board.

Less than a minute after the bell ringing, Kagami walked in. Everyone kept a slight eye on her, half expecting her to explode like the day before. She just sat with Tsukasa and Konata as if yesterday's incident didn't happen, which disappointed some of the kids.

"So, when are we going to tell Miyuki?" Tsukasa opened her mouth, but it was Konata that answered.

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow. Miyuki isn't here today."

"Ah, that sucks."

"Wait, I have Miyuki's number on my phone. Let's text her and find out what's up," Tsukasa said while pulling out her cell. She quickly typed up the message, 'Hey Yuki-chan. Why aren't you at school?'

'I had a dentist appointment,' she replied.

'Think we could come over today? Me and Kagami have something to tell you.'

'Of course. I would enjoy your company.'

'Okay. We'll see you after school.' She put her phone away and looked to Kagami and Konata. "We'll be going to Miyuki's house today!"

"Okay, we'll tell her then." They opened their lunches, which were pretty simple that day. It was Kagami's turn to make it. Tsukasa thought it was fine though. Each time Kagami cooked she got better, with Tsukasa's help, of course.

They ate like usual, talked a bit more, then said bye to Kagami once the bell rang, telling them to resume class.

**In the Other Class...**

Kagami sat at her desk and prepared to take more notes when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. It was Misao.

"Hey, doing better today? You weren't at the track." Kagami nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. Things got worked out, so it's all good."

"Great! If you're ever in a bad mood again, you can come over to my place to get away from everything. It's usually just me there."Kagami thought over the invitation for a minute.

"Thanks Misao. I mean it. I'll remember that next time I wanna rip someone's head off." Misao looked a bit worried, but Kagami laughed. "I'm joking. Don't worry."

Misao sighed in relief and sat in her seat behind Ayano. The teacher clapped three times to get the class to quiet down and get their attention.

"Okay class, our lesson now will be on the reproductive system." Giggling broke out across the classroom, with the teacher failing to calm the students.

"Oh! Fun," Misao said with a mischievous grin, showing off her fang. Ayano blushed and looked down. Kagami saw that.

_Ayano, so innocent, like Tsukasa. Someone full of energy would probably do wonders to balance her out, _Kagami thought. She watched Misao tap Ayano on the shoulder and hand her a note. _Maybe Misao? _Ayano squeaked and blushed even redder after reading the note.

"What? What?" Misao kept asking. _Or not..._

Kagami just sat and took notes while the rest of the class just laughed like a pack of hyenas for the remainder of the school day. She sighed at their immaturity and waited for the sweet release of final bell. She waited outside her sister's classroom and met up with her and the otaku. They didn't come out until a few minutes after the last kid.

"I called Mom already. We're free to go to Miyuki's place," Tsukasa told her.

"Great. Let's get to the station then." They hurried off down the hall and out of the school.

**The Incarnation of Moe...**

Miyuki answered the door as soon as the three girls knocked. Konata instantly burst out laughing the moment the door had been opened. Miyuki, like someone from a TV show or manga, had a cloth wrapped under her chin and up the side of her face, tied in a knot at the top of her head. Kagami punched Konata in the arm.

"Knock it off. It's not funny." Miyuki smiled and giggled.

"It's fine, Kagami-san. I realize I look slightly ridiculous. Come in everyone, come in." She stepped aside and let them in. Her house was bigger than most, an obvious sign of how well off her family was. She led them into the living room and sat down.

"So why the cloth," Tsukasa blurted out. Konata cackled while Kagami sighed in hopelessness.

"I soak the inside of the cloth in cold water. It eases the pain a little," Miyuki explained. Tsukasa gave an 'ah' of understanding. Miyuki got up from her seat quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot refreshments."

"No. It's fi-" Kagami tried to say 'It's fine,' but Miyuki was already on her way to the kitchen.

"Let her go. She just wants to be a good hostess," Konata said.

"You're just saying that so you can get snacks, brat." Konata's cat-grin showed up and she leaned back in her seat. A few minutes later, Miyuki walked back into the room carrying a tray of tea and cookies. As soon as she set it down, Konata grabbed a fistful of cookies and started munching.

"So, you had something you needed to tell me," the pink-haired girl asked while pouring a cup of tea for everyone. Kagami picked up her cup and looked around warily.

"Is your mom around?" Kagami couldn't be too careful.

"She's upstairs working on her laptop. What's wrong?" Kagami looked to Tsukasa, who smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to tell her, or me," she asked.

"You can do it, onee-chan. You're better at words than I am."

"Alright." She turned back to Miyuki. "Miyuki, first, you must promise to not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"You have my word, Kagami-san."

"Okay, Miyuki...Tsukasa and I are..." Kagami paused for a moment. She wanted to think of the right words so Miyuki would understand. "We're in a committed relationship...with each other."

Miyuki sat completely still for a moment, giving no reaction, not even blinking. Kagami started to worry if she was okay. Konata waved a hand in front of Miyuki's face, but no response.

"Great job Kagamin. You broke her." Miyuki seemed to snap out of her trance at those words.

"That's great for you two," she said happily, unfazed by the fact she went into shock for about a minute.

"You're okay with it," Tsukasa asked excitedly. Miyuki nodded and smiled an understanding smile.

"Of course, Tsukasa-san. Why wouldn't I be? My friends are in love. I don't think it matters who it is, as long as they're happy." The twins looked at each other and hugged. Miyuki watched while sipping tea while Konata chowed down on more cookies.

"Pst, Miyuki, why did you blank out when they told you," Konata attempted to ask her, but she was so distracted by her tea and the girls that the inquiry fell on deaf ears. The rest of the afternoon was spent with the usual chatter until the twins got the call to come home.

**In Kagami's Room...**

"I'm happy that Yuki-chan is okay with us being together," Tsukasa said after they had repeated their new goodnight ritual. Kagami laid back on her bed.

"Of course she's okay with it. She's our friend."

"True. Very true."

"Now get to bed. Gotta be well rested for tomorrow and whatever it might bring."

"Okay onee-chan, love you." Tsukasa leaned in and kissed Kagami once more before leaving the room.

**End Chapter!**

Author's Notes: Three chapter's down, and I don't see it slowing down anytime soon. I'm hoping to break the mold of most yuri stories by developing it further than just the 'fun parts.'

I have no hints on the next chapter, since I won't be the one writing it. As I said last chapter, Tastychainsaws wanted to try his hand at this, so after asking me, I told him it was fine if he wanted to write a chapter. He's a bit afraid he might mess up my story. He's got a penchant for "putting conflict where there doesn't need to be" (his words, not mine). But I have 100% faith in him.

As for my own criticisms on myself, I'm afraid this chapter and the last have been even shorter than the first, and I hate skimping on writing. I tried my best to put as much as I could without being superfluous, but the nearly 2000 word difference between chapter one and two is very obvious.

And for anyone disappointed that Tsukasa and Kagami haven't gone back to the bumping and grinding you probably started reading this story for, I promise that it will happen again soon. Okay, I'm rambling now, so I'm just going to shut up. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. The Pocky's a lie!

Author's Notes: Just wanted to say a few things before you all tear into this chapter like a fresh piece of meat. First of all, I'm sorry to disappoint anyone that was waiting for Tastychainsaws' take on my story. He still intends to, but he has lots of other works to attend to. His contribution is currently postponed indefinitely.

Second, there is nothing foul behind Miyuki's freezing up in the last chapter. I just thought it would be a kinda funny response from her. Sorry for wrong impressions, but fun to see what you all came up with out of it.

And now, without further ado, I present to you the fourth installment of my tale of twincest, _Bonds of Sisterhood._

**About an Hour After Miyuki's Place...**

[Konakona has logged in]

Nanako: Konata! You haven't logged on in a few days. I thought you were sick. lol

Konakona: No Sensei. lol I've just been busy with some personal stuff.

Nanako: *gasp*Don't tell me you got... a boyfriend! lol

Konakona: Sensei, that was a horrible joke. I've just been helping the Hiiragi twins with something.

Nanako: Wait... you were doing something to help someone? Okay, you are sick.

Konakona: ... I'm logging off now.

Nanako: Wait! I need your help with this quest!

Konakona: That's what I thought. hehe

Konata smiled as her pixelated avatar ran through a digital forest; her online domain. She found the tall, blonde warrior that represented her teacher, Nanako Kuroi. She quickly formed a party with her and ran into a nearby cave.

With lightning speed she executed an extensive series of combat abilities, felling the many hell-spawned beasts that stood in their path. It wasn't even five minutes when they reached the room containing Kuroi's objective: a golden staff.

Nanako: Thanks a lot Konata. Sheesh, I can't believe we're only two levels apart...

Konakona: No problem. Don't pick it up right away though.

Nanako: Why?

She sent the message as she commanded her online self to remove the staff from its resting place. The room started to shake, causing Kuroi to make a mad dash for the entrance, but it was too late. A large stone door dropped down between her and Konata, trapping her in the room.

Nanako: Help! How do I get out?

Konakona: You don't, unless you kill The Beast.

Nanako: The wha? What the hell is The... OMG!

Konata watched in slight amusement as Kuroi's on-screen health bar began to drop drastically. She knew how this was going to end, so she walked away and started killing the respawns at the front of the cave. Much to her surprise, Kuroi stopped losing life. It wasn't long before she walked back to Konata's position, staff in hand.

Nanako: Stop laughing, and if you bail on me again, I'll drop your grade one letter.

Konakona: I'm not laughing. And it's not really bailing when there's nothing I can do.

Nanako: Well, the first part is an obvious lie, but I'll overlook it. Let's get to town so I can turn this in.

Kuroi was right; Konata had not stopped giggling since the door slammed shut. She traveled with her teacher to the nearby town so she could complete the quest. The rest of her night was spent talking with Kuroi and killing monsters. A good night, in her opinion.

**The Takara Household...**

Miyuki relaxed and let out a contented sigh as she lay back in her bath. Her glasses were fogged up from the warm water, but she paid it no mind.

"Well, that was a bit of a surprise," she began to talk to herself. "Tsukasa-san and Kagami-san... Funny thing is that it makes sense. They balance and compliment each other well."

_But they're sisters, _her inner voice of order spoke. _Imagine how shunned they would be if more people found out! Tell them to stop, for their own good._

_ It doesn't matter, _her inner romantic retorted. _They love each other. Love is a true, pure feeling. The fact that they're related means little if they're happy. _

Order became silent, knowing it was soundly defeated, for the moment. Miyuki eye-smiled. "Yes, as long as they're happy."

She finished her bath, rinsing off the soap and shampoo, and dressed in her nightgown. She went into the living room, where her mother was on the phone.

"Another telemarketer," she joked, not expecting her mom to nod, giving the eye-smile that was popular in her family. "Um, well, goodnight, Mother."

"Goodnight," her mother answered in her always-kind voice. Miyuki headed upstairs to her room. She set her glasses on the bedside table and laid down, passing out almost instantly into a calm sleep.

**On the Way to School...**

Konata stretched both of her arms into the air and yawned loudly.

"Up all night playing video games again I see," Kagami snidely remarked. Konata nodded slowly; her eyes were barely cracked open.

"Sensei kept me up until a couple hours ago. When she goes on a leveling kick, there's no stopping her." She went on, telling the whole story of what they did last night. Tsukasa giggled, though she barely understood half the online lingo that the otaku used.

"Jeez. I thought you were bad, but having a teacher like that in our school kind of worries me."

"Kuroi-sensei isn't a bad teacher, onee-chan," Tsukasa said in an attempt to defend her teacher. Kagami just shook her head, not wanting to go too deep into the subject.

"Oh," Konata said suddenly, placing a fist into her open palm. "Was I the only one a bit curious about Miyuki's reaction to your news? I thought it was kind of suspicious..."

"Seriously Konata, it's Miyuki. Something like that was probably just a shock to her system," Kagami said as they walked through the school gate.

They made their way up to Konata and Tsukasa's classroom. Kuroi wasn't present at the moment, but Konata expected this. They took their usual seats around Tsukasa's desk. Miyuki came over from her desk to join them.

"Glad you can join our morning chat, Yuki-chan," Tsukasa said smiling.

"Thank you Tsukasa-san." She took a seat next to Konata. "What are we talking about?"

"Ugh, it's Phys Ed today," Konata groaned. Tsukasa giggled.

"What's wrong with that, Kona-chan? You're amazing in sports."

"Because all the team captains watch me and then bug me afterward when I'm trying to read," she answered Tsukasa in a begrudging tone. Her mouth formed a displeased triangle.

"Heaven forbid someone interrupts Konata during her precious manga time," Kagami joked. The blunette glared at Kagami from across the desk for a second, before breaking into a cat-grin.

"Aw, I can't get mad at Kagamin." Miyuki pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not exactly fond of Phys Ed day, either." The other three girls looked to her. "Because of my bangs. They let my sweat drip on my glasses and sometimes in my eyes."

"The moe train never stops," Konata mumbled. Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki chucked at the same moment the bell rang. Kagami hugged Tsukasa quickly and waved to the other girls before trying to leave the classroom. As she opened the door, Kuroi rushed in, running over the poor tsundere.

"Oof! Mornin' Kagami. You should get to class before you're late." Kuroi's hair was frayed and her suit was out of order, like she was getting dressed while running. Kagami made her way around Kuroi and left the room. Kuroi went behind her desk and sat down.

"Okay class. In your seats, in your seats. Yes, Izumi?" Konata put her hand down.

"Sensei, was being late worth it?" Kuroi smiled; one of her smiles that showed off her sharpened canine. Konata sat down and stopped grinning, not wanting to incur her teacher's wrath. Kuroi turned around and started putting notes on the board.

"Psst. Tsukasa." Konata whispered, rather loudly, to her friend sitting next to her. "Dad won't be home until late tonight if you and Kagami want to come over."

"I'll ask her at lunch."

"Oh, am I invited?" Konata and Tsukasa looked up at Kuroi, who had creeped up behind the both of them. Tsukasa started to fidget. "I mean, it must be important if you would rather talk than work, right?"

"It is, actually," Konata said, keeping her cool. "We're trying on outfits for the cosplay contest at my work." Tsukasa gawked and started to stutter. Kuroi grinned evilly.

"Okay, I'll meet you after school then. I'm sure you won't mind."

_Damnit, she's a persistant one, _Konata thought. She nodded slowly. Kuroi walked away and returned to her desk, pointing at the board.

"This is your work until lunch. Be ready to run after that." She sat down and began to whistle, leafing through a gaming magazine. Konata and Tsukasa traded nervous glances before beginning their notes.

**Kagami's Class...**

"Hiiragi," Misao shouted across the class as the lilac-haired girl entered the room. Her and Ayano met with her on her way to her desk.

"Hey you two. What's going on?"

"We heard a juicy little rumor this morning," Misao grinned, giving Kagami goosebumps. "About you."

"M-me?" She gulped nervously.

"It's about how you always spend so much time over in your sister's class." Kagami's heart skipped a beat and she broke out into a cold sweat. "Everyone thinks that you..." _No. No. Please, no. _"...have a boyfriend over there."

Kagami blinked. "A...a boyfriend?"

Misao nodded, a triumphant smile on her face. Ayano leaned forward, facing Kagami. "Don't mind what Misa-chan says too much, please. She believes nearly anything she hears."

"Yeah, I can tell," Kagami let out a small laugh. This made Misao cross her arms and stick her tongue out at both of them. The two giggled before focusing their attention on the front of the room.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Kagami walked into the other classroom. Lunch, as usual. When passing Kuroi's desk, the blonde woman smiled.

"Can't wait to see what you'll try on tonight." Kagami just gave her a confused look before heading for her sister's desk. Sitting down, she looked to Konata, who had a clearly guilty air about her.

"Do I even need to ask?" Konata began to whistle her song of 'I'm-not-trying-to-be-obvious-it-was-my-fault.'

"Konata was trying to invite us over to give us alone time, but Kuroi-sensei kind of invited herself. So...Konata said we'll be trying on cosplay outfits," Tsukasa explained. Kagami's jaw dropped. Konata laughed nervously, backing away out of Kagami's reach as fast as she could.

"Konata... thanks for the thought. Guess we have to keep Kuroi occupied tonight. But know this; your death will come, and it _will_ be harsh and painful, if you make me dress up as one of those stupid Vocal-whatevers again."

"Onee-chan!" Kagami just grinned from ear to ear. "Um...so...Phys Ed after lunch..." Tsukasa tried to change the subject.

"Don't remind me," the tsundere and otaku said in unison. Kagami opened her lunchbox and began scarfing down the food Tsukasa had prepared for them, not wanting to think about running. Konata and Tsukasa soon did the same with their lunches. No sooner had she finished her last bite that Miyuki joined them.

"I'm not looking forward to this," she said rather grimly. The other three noiselessly nodded their agreement. The bell telling them that lunch was over rung like a death toll to them.

**On the Track...**

Konata, Tsukasa, and Kagami leaned against the fence under some trees, using the shade to escape the heat. They had finished their required laps quickly, not wanting to sweat to death. Konata was attempting to read a manga, but her eyes couldn't stay off the walking pillar of fluff that was Miyuki.

Every five steps she had to stop, take off her glasses, wipe the sweat from her forehead, and then wipe off her glasses with her tee. Every time she did this, Konata was just blown away by the amount of moe Miyuki gave off.

"She would have been done a long time ago if she didn't have to do that," Kagami commented.

"But she does, or the fans wouldn't be satisfied," was Konata's response.

"What fans?"

"Sorry, broke the fourth wall for a second..." Kagami shook her head and looked over at Tsukasa. The other twin rested her head on her shoulder.

"It's hot today, onee-chan."

"You're telling me... Anyone else hear that?" Kagami surveyed the field until she saw Misao running for them at full speed, shouting and waving her arms. She skidded to a halt in front of the group.

"Hiiragi! We found him!" Her eyes shined like she had just won the lottery.

"Found who? Onee-chan," Tsukasa questioned. Kagami sighed.

"I'll try to explain later. Let's go, Misao." Misao hummed happily as she led Kagami away from the two. They went towards the equipment shed, which Misao rushed ahead and ran behind. When Kagami turned the corner to confront her, she found Misao, Ayano, and a guy she had never seen before.

His hair was long and dark, which he had pulled back into a ponytail. On his face sat a pair of glasses, which seemed to do their job for the most part, except that he had a slight squint. He also had a small goatee on his chin. He wore the school outfit, slightly modified by a metal dog chain hanging off two belt loops.

His eyes shot from Misao to Ayano then Kagami. Fear was evident in them. Once he saw Kagami, he dropped to his knees.

"Please, save me! They told me there was Pocky, so I came back here. Then the short one began to question me about someone named 'Hiiragi.' I started to tell her that I knew that there was someone in my class with that name, but I didn't get to finish and she just ran off yelling. I would of left, but the orange-haired one's smile and shiny forehead creeped me the fuck out so that I couldn't move!" He stood and put his hands on Kagami's shoulders. He sounded desperate to go. "Help me!"

Kagami glared at Misao from over his shoulder, then looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry for my friend's rude behavior. When she gets something in her head, she'll do anything to see it through. You can go now."

"Thank you!" He quickly hugged her, then ran off, shouting something along the lines of "The Pocky's a lie!"

"Misao!" The brunette instantly stood at attention. "What the hell? Why did you kidnap that poor kid?"

"Well, he was the only one that responded when I shouted 'free Pocky.' I figured he had to be your boyfriend with how fast he reacted." Kagami stared at Misao for a second, trying to figure out how someone so dense could come up with such a good idea.

"For the love of... leave the other boys alone Misao. You already scare them with those fangs of yours. They think you were raised by wolves or something."

"Fangs," she said questioningly, as if one of them wasn't sticking out at that moment. Kagami growled in frustration and walked away.

She tromped across the field back to the spot where she left Tsukasa and Konata. Miyuki had joined them, sitting under a tree and regulating her breathing. Kagami sat next to her sister.

"I can't believe Misao."

"What did she do, onee-chan?" Kagami recounted the tale of what had just happened. By the end, Konata was unable to breathe from so much laughing.

"F-free...P-p-pocky! Bwahahahaha!"

**The Locker Room...**

Kagami sat in the far corner of the room, away from everyone else. She wasn't exactly a fan of being watched, especially by Konata, or watching others undress. She did, however, like the fact that the room was cool.

She removed her shirt and shorts, trying to expose as much of her skin to the air as possible. She sat down on the bench, posting her arms behind her so that she could lean back and close her eyes.

Everything started to quiet around her. Unknown to her, it was because most of the girls had finished changing and left. She liked it though. The quiet let her think.

In her state of somewhat-meditation, Kagami heard footsteps behind her. She jerked around to see who it was and came face-to-face with a smiling Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa! You surprised me for a moment there."

"I'm sorry onee-chan. Did I interrupt something?"

"Not really. Just trying to relax. I figure I have a few minutes before I have to get to class." Tsukasa sat behind Kagami on the bench.

"Well, everyone else is gone, so I can see how it's relaxing." Tsukasa giggled. Kagami did too, then remembered that she was sitting in her underwear. She went crimson while trying to cover herself up, but realized the futility when she remembered that Tsukasa had seen MUCH more of her. Shivers went down her spine as Tsukasa placed her hands on her shoulders and began to grind her thumbs into her back gently.

"What are you..." She couldn't finish her sentence as her tense muscles melted under her twin's circling thumbs.

"I'm trying to help you relax, onee-chan. Is it working?" Kagami nodded and groaned happily. Tsukasa's hands went lower, moving down Kagami's spine and working out all the kinks, until she reached her rear. Kagami jumped a little as one hand squeezed her cheek.

"Tsuka-" She turned her head quickly and met the lips of her sister, stopping her in her place. She was tempted to pull away, but her body, with a good portion of her mind, told her no.

As they kissed, Kagami turned her body around so that she could face Tsukasa without craning her neck. She wrapped one arm across her back and the other around her shoulders, pulling her into a loving embrace. Tsukasa brought one hand up to Kagami's chest and pulled down one cup of her bra, only to cover the naked breast with her hand.

They sat like that for a while, lips pressed upon each other as if their only breaths could come from one another. Slowly, ever so slowly, Tsukasa removed her hand from Kagami's chest and began to lightly run her fingers down Kagami's stomach, over her belly button, and stopped at her panty-line. She played at that point for a bit, making Kagami squirm.

When she nearly had had enough of the teasing, she was going to tell Tsukasa to stop, but her twin slipped her index finger past the waistband before one word came out. Kagami's body went limp as the tip of her sister's finger played with her lips. If someone had walked in and found them at that moment, Kagami probably wouldn't have cared. She held Tsukasa closer, her whole body starting to tingle.

"M-more...more..." Her plea came out in ragged breaths. Tension in her body grew from Tsukasa's efforts. Tsukasa began to press harder, sliding her finger up and down. Soon, Kagami was shuddering, ready to go off.

Tsukasa sensed how close her sister was. She knew it had to end soon, before they were late. Pressing hard on Kagami's sweet spot, she smiled at her sister's pleased moans.

When she came down from the high of getting off, Kagami rested her head on Tsukasa's shoulder. Tsukasa patted her back.

"Relaxed now, onee-chan?" Kagami blushed and nodded, unable to believe that Tsukasa just got her off in the locker room. Tsukasa giggled and got up from the bench. She gathered her sister's outfit and handed it to her. "Not much time before the bell, onee-chan."

**Back in Class...**

Kagami walked into the room the exact moment the bell rang. She immediately took her seat. Misao poked her in the shoulder, but she just ignored it. She knew anything the little brunette was going to say would take down her mood, and she didn't want it to go away yet. Class drifted by in a haze. Kagami shivered whenever she thought of Tsukasa's hands on her body.

_She _had _to have picked up some of that from hanging out over at Konata's. I told her to keep her hands off of those doujins... Maybe I should encourage her now. _Kagami smirked happily at the both funny and dirty thought. It took some willpower, but she got focused back on class. No sooner had she finished the last of the notes that Misao poked her again.

"Hey, Hiiragi," she said in a loud whisper.

"What," Kagami answered in an agitated tone. She still had not forgiven what the girl had done just over an hour ago.

"Offer is still open to come over to blow some steam, just to let you know."

"Misao, right now, it's you I'm not too pleased with. So if I come over, and that's a big 'if,' it would be to kill you so you don't kidnap more poor guys like the one from earlier." Misao turned around instantly, finally getting the hint.

For the rest of the class, while everyone else took notes, Kagami read her newest light novel. She had reached a really interesting part when the last bell rang, so she took no notice of it.

She nearly jumped out of her seat when she was suddenly poked in the stomach. Tsukasa stood next to her, smiling, but she knew it hadn't been her that had done it. Kagami looked down and spotted the blue-haired wonder crouching. Konata looked up to her.

"Hey, Kagamin~." Kagami just threw the book into her face, which, oddly, stuck there. Tsukasa kneeled down next to her.

"Kona-chan! Are you okay?" Konata peeled the book from her face, grinning.

"That's what I get for waking the demon." She giggled before handing the book back to the pigtailed girl. "We have to get going. I want to get home before Sensei."

"Why doesn't she just come with us?" asked Kagami.

"She said she needed to get a couple things from her place. Also, she didn't want to leave her car at the school."

"Makes sense, I guess. Let's get going then." Kagami threw all of her things into her bag and headed out the door, Konata and Tsukasa in tow.

**Dwelling of the Otaku...**

"Let's see. Let's see," Konata said to herself while shuffling through the clothes in her closet. The twins sat uncomfortably on the bed, slightly scared of what the short one would choose for them to wear. "Go ahead and grab something to read. This may take a bit."

Kagami retrieved her light novel from her bag and began to read again. Tsukasa got up and went through Konata's massive pile of manga. She stopped and aw'd at all the cute covers, until she came across one of two girls dancing. One had short, green hair and was wearing a tuxedo vest. The other, slightly shorter girl, wore a deep red strapless dress. She brought it over to Kagami.

"Look! These two look like Yu-chan and Minami!"

"Oh wow. They do." Konata turned around, a few outfits folded over her arm.

"Awesome. You found one of Hiyori's works. I highly suggest you both read it." Tsukasa sat on the floor, her back against the side of the bed. Kagami leaned on her side and read over her sister's shoulder.

It started out innocently enough. Kagami thought it was well drawn, and the dialogue was accurate to the people that were represented. As they continued on, though, the plot took a turn that both embarrassed them for liking it and made them feel shame for looking at the two young girls that way. As they finished, their faces resembled traffic lights set to stop, glowing red.

"Where...where does Hiyori get the inspiration for this," Kagami asked.

"From Yutaka and Minami, of course," Konata said like it was a fact that everyone knew.

"They act like this?"

"Well, not _exactly_ like that, but enough to make the yuri-goggles fit comfortably." Tsukasa gave a blank stare, not understanding the term but not wanting to ask what it meant. A thought crossed her mind and she quickly attempted to change the subject.

"Wh-where is Yu-chan? I thought she was living with you now?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, she wasn't here the other night either," Kagami joined in.

"Cousin Yui took her on a trip to a hot spring along with her husband. They should be back soon. Here, try these on." Konata laid two piles of clothes on the table in the center of the room. Both girls got up to look at the outfits when Kuroi cracked open the door and stuck her head in.

"You all decent?" She fully opened the door, not waiting for an answer.

"Hey Kuro- what the hell are you wearing?" Kagami pointed at the blonde woman. She wore a blue, skintight jumpsuit with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Strapped to her waist was a toy laser gun.

"What? We're cosplaying, right? I'm Samus Aran from the _Metroid_ games." She twirled around and gave the girls an eyeful of exactly how well the outfit showed off her curves.

Kagami shook her head and picked up the costume on top of the pile in front of her. It was a pink dress that buttoned up. Along with it went a small, short-sleeve, red jacket.

"This actually looks cute. I'll try it on." Kuroi and Konata's eyes sparkled as she held it up.

"I get to braid her hair," Kuroi shouted. Konata quickly dug through the top of her closet, pulling down a pair of brown combat boots and a metal staff. Kagami wondered exactly what character this was to make them both this excited. She walked out of the room and went to the bathroom.

Oddly enough, the dress was a perfect fit. _Konata must have planned for me to wear this,_ she thought. She folded her uniform up and walked back out. When she entered the room, Kuroi and Konata swooned.

"Sit here! Sit here," Kuroi said as she sat cross-legged on the bed, pointing at the spot Tsukasa was recently sitting in. Her and Konata were going through the pile of clothes that sat on the table.

Kuroi undid Kagami's ribbons to release her hair, then began to run her hands through it. Once it was straightened out, Kuroi started to braid it all into one big braid.

"Can I ask exactly who I'm dressed as?" Konata put on a big cat-grin.

"Why Kagamin, you're the kind and caring soul known as Aerith Gainsborough." The name sounded familiar to Kagami.

"Isn't she from some video game that was, like, freakishly popular a few years ago?" Konata quickly pulled a DVD off of her shelf and put it in front of Kagami's face. On the cover was a man with blonde, spiky hair on a motorcycle with a giant sword and another man with long, silver hair. Kagami read the name out loud.

"_Final Fantasy Seven: Advent Children._" Konata placed it in her lap.

"Watch it. Learn it. Love it." She turned around and went back to helping Tsukasa pick out something. She sat down on the bed with Kuroi once Tsukasa left with her choice. "So, Sensei... I seem to recall locking the front door when we came in..."

Kuroi smiled mischievously, showing off one of her fangs. "Let's just sat that _Fallout _isn't too far off with that whole bobby pin/screwdriver method."

Both Kagami and Konata backed away from the teacher, a supposed 'role model.' Kuroi just laughed and stood up. "Got anything to drink around here?"

"I think Dad's got a few beers in the fridge. Help yourself," the otaku said offhandedly. Kagami gasped.

"Hell yeah!" Kuroi bolted out of the room.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let her drink? She is driving home, after all," Kagami began to lecture. Konata smiled and waved a hand dismissively.

"I'll cut her off after two or three. Trust me, I've seen her function normally while completely trashed."

_That doesn't make me feel better,_ the tsundere thought. The door opened up and Tsukasa walked in. She wore a long-skirted, short-sleeved, dark blue dress. In place of her usual yellow ribbon was a head band with small horns attached to it. Horns aside, Kagami thought it looked pretty cute on her.

"You make an excellent Nana, Tsukasa," Konata said enthusiastically. Kuroi came back into the room, beer in hand, and took in the sight of Tsukasa.

"Went the _Elfen Lied _path, huh?"

"What do you think, onee-chan?" Tsukasa looked to Kagami.

"I think it looks amazing on you." Tsukasa smiled and sat next to her. She turned to Konata.

"Why don't you dress up, Kona-chan?"

"I do enough of that at work," she said with little energy. Kuroi sat back on the bed, taking a sip from the can.

"When exactly is this contest, Konata," she questioned. Konata said nothing for a few seconds. Kuroi and the twins stared at her intently.

"Well... the manager said there would be one, just didn't give a date, yet. I just wanted to get Tsukasa and Kagamin ready." Kagami was quite surprised at how quick and believable the lie was. Kuroi nodded.

"Makes sense. Helps to have an edge like Konata in your first contest." The other girls rolled with it, letting Kuroi continue the lie for them. A few beers, some chatting, and a few hours later, the teacher checked her watch. They had just finished laughing at a particularly dirty joke that came from, a bit shockingly, Kagami.

"It's a good thing we aren't in school, or I'd have to give you detention for that one... oh my, look at the time. I should probably go home."

"Yeah, us too," Kagami agreed. "Want us to change and give your outfits back?"

"Nah, keep them. They suit you, and you'll need them for the contest," Konata smiled. As everyone was getting up to leave, she stopped them all. "Wait! Before you go, I want to get a picture of all of you."

Kuroi, Kagami, and Tsukasa stood together as Konata went and grabbed one of her dad's digital cameras. She looked at the screen and lined up the shot, making sure to fit all three of them. Once the light flashed, she placed the camera on her desk.

They all said their goodbyes and left the house. The twins waved to Kuroi as she drove away before walking to the train station, taking one of the most awkward train rides ever, as they were still costumed, holding their bags which held their normals clothes. Home was just a bunch of explaining, eating dinner, and heading for bed.

**Kagami's Room...**

Kagami was just starting to unbutton the Aerith dress when Tsukasa came in, closing the door behind her. She still wore the blue dress, minus the horned headpiece.

"I forgot to say at Konata's that your costume looks good too, onee-chan. Makes you look more... mature and motherly." Kagami sat in her chair and smiled.

"Thank you, Tsukasa." Her sister came over and locked lips with her, holding the kiss for a few minutes. Once she pulled away, she licked her lips.

"Goodnight, onee-chan." She waved and walked out of the room.

"Night," Kagami called before she shut the door. She sighed and turned to her desk, starting to work on her homework, still wearing the half-buttoned pink dress.

**End Chapter!**

Author's Notes (again!): I think I showed a bit of my geeky side (which is all sides of me) with some of the video game and anime references. I do not, or ever have, claim to own any of the stuff referred to in this story, along with Lucky Star itself.

Some cosplay and touchy-touchy for everyone's enjoyment. And hopefully you read the opening scene like the chat box of an online game. Finally, a cookie for anyone that can point out the song name one of them says.

Once again, I hope you enjoyed, and more is to come. Any problems, shove them... into your reviews. Those mean the world to me.


	5. That Four Letter Word

Author's Note: I wanted to apologize for two things before you start. First, I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I suffered from a horrible case of writer's block, which was broken for only a moment by sleep deprivation (the result of that being my new one-shot). Second, since I kinda had to force this chapter through the block, it may not be as well written as my other chapters. Hopefully you may enjoy it still.

**Morning Car Ride...**

Annoyed. Grumpy. Uncomfortable. These words all described Kagami well as she sat in the backseat of the car with Tsukasa, which was heading for their mountain retreat for the weekend. Nothing could distract her from the boredom save her light novel, but the ramblings of a silver-haired man on coin purity and a wolf-girl eating nineteen apples in one sitting did little to help.

From what she was told, the trip had been planned for a few months, but her and Tsukasa had not been told until the night before. Their parents felt like their family was drifting and needed to spend time together to reconnect. Matsuri and Inori would be meeting them there before noon.

"How much longer until we get there?" It was early morning, and Kagami wasn't exactly a happy passenger at that time. Tsukasa had passed out only a couple minutes after getting into the car.

Miki, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, turned back to her daughter. "Not much longer hun. Just relax. It'll be a nice weekend, I promise."

Kagami said nothing more and returned to her book. She felt that this was going to be quite a weekend.

**Kona-Kona, Hero...**

While Kagami and Tsukasa made their merry way up the mountain, Konata snoozed happily in her bed. Her small body tossed and turned as her mind wandered in her magical dreamland.

Kona-Kona, Master of the Otakus, stood proudly next to her partners of justice; The Tsundere Knight, Kagamin, Imouto Girl, Tsukasa, and The Mistress of Moe, Miyuki. Surrounding the girls was a huge crowd of large, shady men. At once, the men rushed the four girls in an attempt to overpower them.

Kona-Kona's martial arts training kicked in; four men fell instantly as her strikes each reached a vital spot. She quickly turned to help her partners and watched as each of them subdued the attackers in their own way.

Kagamin, wielding Laevatin, swiftly cut down anyone close enough to her. Her twin sat nearby on the ground, wearing what Kona-Kona thought was the cutest cat outfit ever (button-up pajamas with a tail and a hood with ears sewn on), starting to cry. The nearby men baw'd at the perfect balance of cute and sad, distracting them long enough to let Kona-Kona and Kagamin take them out.

What was left of the attackers grouped up and charged again. Miyuki stepped between them and the girls and smiled before the lenses of her glasses turned white and shot a pure stream of moe at the men.

"Miyuki Beam GO!" Kona-Kona happily shouted as the last challenger fell. All the girls cheered before starting to walk away.

"Did you really think I would make it that easy?" A cold, nearly monotone voice of a woman questioned them. Walking out of the shadows before them was Warbringer Iwasaki in her black leather outfit. In her hands was the chain of her white hound of hell, Cherry. She said nothing as her grip on the chain loosened, freeing the giant fluffy beast.

"Doggie," Tsukasa squealed before Cherry ran up to her and started to lick her face ferociously, incapacitating her.

"Kagamin, Miyuki! We can't let her get away this time!" Kona-Kona and Kagamin rushed the mint-haired girl. Miyuki, however, made no move.

"I'm sorry my friends, but I can't raise a fist to Iwasaki-san. You must fight without me." Minami smiled while dodging the razor sharp blade and fists of iron, knowing she had effectively cut their numbers in half without lifting a finger. After ducking a swipe from Laevatin, she smashed an open palm forcefully into the center of Kagamin's chest, sending her flying a few yards before sprawling out on the ground.

It was now her and Kona-Kona, each others equal in physical combat. They stared each other down, knowing any move one made would be countered by the other. Slowly, Kona-Kona came up with a plan she was certain would work. She put her fists down and smiled.

"You know, that outfit is pretty sexy on you, I will admit, but I think it would look better on someone with a _fuller figure._" She put a strong emphasis on her last two words as her hands traced an hourglass shape in the air. Minami's eyes went wide when she realized that Kona-Kona was talking about her nonexistent breasts.

She spun around and began patting her flat chest. All of her confidence was lost as the results came out the same as always, nothing. She whistled and called Cherry over.

"You win for now, Kona-Kona..." She said without turning to face them, then walked back into the shadows, never to be seen again.

**The Hiiragi Cabin...**

Tsukasa was woken out of her gentle slumber when someone shook her. She yawned groggily before looking around and seeing Kagami. Almost instantly she lunged for her, wanting a kiss, but was denied.

Confusion and hurt filled her as Kagami kept her at arms length. Slowly, she noticed that Kagami was pointing out of the windshield of the car. Tsukasa looked at where she pointed and saw their parents standing outside the car. She quickly understood and smiled. Her and Kagami exited the car and stood next to their mother and father.

"Doesn't it look great girls," their father, Tadao, asked proudly, referring to the traditional Japanese-style home before them.

"It looks awesome," Tsukasa tried to say enthusiastically, but instead it came out as part of a yawn. Everyone else got a small laugh out of that, making her blush slightly. After getting what little luggage they had from the trunk of the car, they went inside and took their shoes off at the entrance way before padding around on the wood floors.

"You girls can find a room. You'll have to share, though, since there's only three rooms to sleep in," Tadao told them. The twins nodded and hurried off, leaving their parents in the entry hall.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Kagami said as soon as she was sure they were out of earshot of the adults. She pulled Tsukasa into a quick kiss; an attempt to make up for the one she denied. After the brief romantic interlude, Kagami tugged on Tsukasa's hand and led her throughout the house.

Most of the rooms had the traditional wood frame sliding doors, behind which they not only found the three bedrooms, but a family room, kitchen, and bathroom. The two would have thought that they had gone back into the past, were it not for the modern appliances in the kitchen and porcelain toilet in the bathroom. Their final discovery was the flower garden and pond, which probably qualified as the backyard, though the house was built around it like a U.

"It's lovely, onee-chan," Tsukasa said in amazement as she took in all the colors of the flowers growing about. Kagami was about to walk up behind her and give her a hug, but backed away quickly when one of the nearby doors slid open.

"Seems you found the best part. I wouldn't watch it for too long, though. Don't want Matsuri and Inori taking the room you want, do you?" Miki smiled to the both of them as she poked her head out.

"Yes Mother. We'll choose one quickly," Kagami responded. She picked up her bag along with Tsukasa's and went back inside, the younger sister in tow. They quickly found one they liked. It had a door that opened directly to the garden.

"I think this weekend will be fun," Tsukasa said as they sat on one of the blankets in the middle of the floor.

"It will be nice to see Matsuri and Inori. Between college, friends, and work, it's almost like they don't even live at home anymore." Tsukasa nodded in agreement before latching onto her sister, resting her head on her shoulder. Kagami began stroking her hair, but they only had a few minutes like that before there was a knock on their door. "I swear, we won't get one moment alone these next two days... Yes?"

"Your sisters are here," Tadao called through the door. The two of them got up and went into the hall. As they walked towards the family room, Tsukasa wondered what Miyuki and Konata were up to.

**Meanwhile...**

Konata, not passing up a chance to sleep in, was still enjoying the warm comfort of her bed. For now, she will be left alone in favor of Miyuki, who, speaking of, was just knocking on the door of the Iwasaki home.

A loud rustling noise was heard behind the door before it was cracked open. Miyuki smiled when she saw the eye of her mint-haired friend peer through the crack. "Good day, Minami-san."

"Hello...uff...Miyuki...chan." Her greeting was broken by the sounds of struggle. Before Miyuki could ask what she was doing, the door suddenly shot outward. Miyuki, bracing herself for anything, was pushed to the ground by a large white mass. Instead of the attack she expected, she only felt something wet drag across her face. Reaching out, she touched the soft fur she knew as Cherry's.

As suddenly as the big dog was on her, she had disappeared. Minami bent down and helped Miyuki sit upright. "Cherry has your sun hat."

"Thank you for worrying, Minami-san, but I have a different problem right now..." Miyuki looked about, a bit frazzled. "Where are my glasses?"

**Back to the Twins...**

"Tsukasa! Kagami!" Matsuri shouted as she brought both girls into a rib crushing hug. "How are my little sisters?"

"We're fine," Kagami managed to get out before pushing the older girl off of her. "Question is, are you?"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Matsuri glared at her younger sibling, who returned it in full earnest. Kagami was about to fire off a smart comeback when Inori came between them.

"How about some tea? I watched a show recently where a group of girls played music and had tea together all the time, and they seemed happy and peaceful."

"What are you talking about," Matsuri and Kagami both asked as Inori just walked away, presumably headed for the kitchen. They sat at the table with the rest of the family, looking in opposite directions.

"Looks like things between you and Matsuri haven't changed, onee-chan." Tsukasa smiled while saying that.

"I guess not." Kagami ruffled Tsukasa's hair, knowing she hated it. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing."

Tadao and Miki watched quietly as their daughters were each in their own little worlds. Matsuri had gone to texting on her cell phone while the twins held their little conversation. It wasn't the parents' perfect idea of family time, but at least everyone was together. It wouldn't be much longer before Kagami and Tsukasa were out and about like their older siblings.

Things remained uneventful for a while until Inori returned to the room holding a tray full of cups and a large tea kettle. She set a cup before each person at the table, then began to pour the steaming amber liquid. Everyone thanked her before she sat down to her own cup.

"Ow! Ith ha'!" Kagami couldn't hold back a giggle as she watched Tsukasa waggle her tongue, trying to cool it down.

"Tsukasa dear, you have to blow on the tea to cool it off." Miki explained before blowing on her own cup a few times, then taking a sip. Tsukasa nodded and tried to do the same, but blew too hard, spraying Kagami with hot tea. This got Matsuri laughing.

"Onee-chan! I'm so, sooo sorry." Tsukasa tired desperately to apologize. Kagami said nothing as she took out her handkerchief and wiped away the searing liquid.

"It's fine Tsukasa. You didn't mean to." She tried her best to say that calmly, but Matsuri's laughing was grating against her sensitive nerves. Before anyone could blink, Kagami vaulted herself over the low table and landed behind Matsuri, placing her in a perfectly executed sleeper hold.

No one made a move as Matsuri struggled to get out, with no success. After a couple moments, she slumped over, passed out. Kagami returned to her seat and drank her tea as though nothing happened.

"Well, I was going for peace and quiet, but I don't think choking out Matsuri was what I had in mind," Inori thought out loud.

"It's for the best, trust me," Kagami said with no remorse as she took another sip.

**Awakening...**

Konata's eyes fluttered open as the midday sun finally broke through her blinds. She sat up to stretch and yawn, her ever present ahoge popping up from its resting place.

"Good morning world and all of its inhabitants! Isn't it a spectacular..." She caught a glimpse of her alarm clock as she was in the middle of her speech. "Crap! I gotta be ready to leave in an hour for work."

With lightning speed the short girl shot out of her bed to the closet. The SOS Brigade uniform was on her so fast that anyone trying to get a peek at her would have been disappointed. Within five seconds, Konata had managed to do what would have taken normal girls her age the whole hour.

She huffed unpleasantly as she sat down on her bed, a _Haruhi_ manga in her hand. "An hour. Barely enough time to get into character."

Her right hand held the book open while her face occupied her left. She toyed with her mole a little as she read the story. Many miles away, Miyuki and Minami had done some searching for Cherry.

"Well, this is definitely...odd." Miyuki adjusted her glasses, which they had found in the grass after she had been tackled. The two followed Cherry, hoping to retrieve Miyuki's sun hat. What they had found was nothing short of disturbing.

They pulled back a hedge of bushes they they spotted the dog running into and came upon a giant pile of clothes. Not just shoes like most dogs, though those were present en mass. Blouses, jeans, and jackets were all there. Cherry could have opened a clothing store with how much she had gathered.

"Hey, this is mine," Minami said in monotone, though not without turning a light shade of pink, as she held up a black lacy number. Miyuki could only assume they were panties. Cherry watched them pick up her hard work, sitting in a nearby bush with the hat still in her mouth.

**Mountainside...**

"Mom, me and onee-chan are going for a walk." Tsukasa called from the entrance of the house as her and Kagami put on their shoes.

"Be safe you two, and make sure you're back before dark," Miki's voice echoed back to them. Both of them stepped outside, which had become sweltering compared to that morning, thanks mostly to the unblocked noonday sun. They each had dressed accordingly; light colored t-shirts and cargo shorts.

Woods surrounded the home, giving them the perfect cover with which to escape their family with for some time alone. A slightly worn path was not too far from the door, which they took. Birds sang as they traveled through the peaceful woods.

Hand in hand, Kagami and Tsukasa enjoyed the views nature offered. Many kinds of trees provided shade for the just as numerous shrubs that grew close to the ground, their different shades of green all blending into a pleasing pastel. The sights and sounds were so serene that both girls were completely relaxed.

Not far in, they found a small clearing with no trees. The absence of shade allowed the grass to grow taller there. Figuring the spot was far enough from the home, the twins sat, backs against the large boulder that sat in the center of the field. Kagami sighed a bit in both relief and frustration.

"I'm a bit surprised we got away so easily. Mom and Dad seemed dead set on spending time together."

"I think they let us go so you and Matsuri don't kill each other," Tsukasa joked. Both of them giggled a little before quieting down, taking in their surroundings more.

Tsukasa smiled as she watched all the colorful little birds flit about playfully among the trees. Kagami stared into the clear blue sky, nothing in particular clouding her mind, as if to reflect the sky. She felt Tsukasa lean on her shoulder, but didn't look down. It seemed to be one of her sister's favorite ways to show affection.

_Sister doesn't seem to be the right word anymore,_ she began to think to herself. _We're something more by this point. 'Sisters' don't go out of their way to get away from everyone to have alone time together._

Tsukasa looked up at the contemplative tsundere and said the four letter word she was waiting to hear. "I love you, onee-chan."

Neither of them had said it since the night they told Miyuki. Kagami knew instantly what they were now. _Not sisters; lovers._ The pigtailed girl smiled down on Tsukasa. "I love you too."

She brought her arm around Tsukasa's shoulder and pulled her closer before resting her chin on top of Tsukasa's head. They stayed like that for a while, cuddled close. Tsukasa's eyes closed as she listened to Kagami's heartbeat.

"Onee-chan," she said softly. "Will we always be together?" This question surprised Kagami. Tsukasa was such an optimist, she just assumed that she thought they would be. She didn't claim to be a psychic, but she knew that she wouldn't leave Tsukasa, for each others' happiness.

"Yes. I'm positive of it." She then locked lips with her sis... lover, as if to seal the deal. Tsukasa's arms wrapped around Kagami's body. A gentle breeze blew across the clearing, lightly ruffling the two girls' lilac hair as they kissed. When they separated, only to catch their breath, Tsukasa's eyes were sparkling.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the clearing, against the boulder. Many words of love and adoration were exchanged between kisses that steadily grew in passion.

**Work and Friends...**

Konata entered the small cosplay caf é she worked at the moment her shift started. It was surprisingly empty for the weekend, as only one of the five tables were occupied. One boy in a black hoodie and jeans leaned back comfortably in his seat, sipping on a Dew and chatting with another boy in all black and drinking Dr. Pepper.

The short girl went into the back room where the employees reported in and took their breaks. Sitting on a bench against the wall was her partner in crime, the freshman Patty, dressed in her Mikuru maid outfit. The blonde American smiled at her.

"What's going on Patty-chan? We're usually packed and understaffed when I come in."

"I'm not sure, senpai. The only ones that have come in today were those two guys." Konata thought for a moment before heading to the manager's door.

"I'll be out quickly. You may want to check on the customers." The manager looked up from his desk as Konata entered the room. For someone that ran a cosplay café, he actually worked pretty hard himself and treated all the girls well. His philosophy was that cafés were popular because of the atmosphere, not the sleazy outfits other managers made their girls wear.

"Afternoon, Izumi-san. Anything I can help you with?"

"Sir, we're dead out there." She said it very bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush. He sat back and sighed.

"I know, I know. I think it's because of the new café in the district. They opened the other day, and they're all big and flashy." Konata laced her fingers together and leaned forward, her cat-grin spreading.

"I have an idea that may draw people in." The manager perked up at this. If he had any difficulty in the otaku department, he always referred to Konata.

"I'm listening."

"Amateur cosplay contest next weekend. Lots of A-boys would flock to see embarrassed girls in cute outfits. If it works, we become a huge hit and gain lots of customers."

"That sounds like an amazing idea, but one thing. Where do we get the girls?" Konata smiled, knowing this would come up in the conversation.

"Leave that to me, Sir." She stood and left the office, letting the manager mull over the thought a little.

In the café, she joined Patty, who had sat down with the guys. It turned out that they were Americans, one a transfer student like Patty, and the other on vacation, and were glad to meet someone they didn't have to speak to in their horrendously broken Japanese. Through some translating on Patty's part, they spent the whole afternoon talking about video games.

Miyuki and Minami, having rescued the massive pile of clothes from the bushes, spent a good portion of the day doing laundry. The sun hat was never seen again.

**Vacation Evening...**

Kagami's eyes opened as the sound of crickets chirping filled her ears. Looking up, she noticed that she sky had gone from a clear blue to a lovely mix of violet and rose pink. Her and Tsukasa had fallen asleep in the soft grass, in each others' arms.

After blinking the sleepiness away, she gently shook Tsukasa. The other girl rolled over, mumbling slightly. Kagami was forced to shake her a bit harder.

"Tsukasa. We have to go back to the house. It's almost dark." Tsukasa begrudgingly stood up, though she was a bit woozy, as if drunk. Kagami took her hand and led her back down the path. They reached the front door as the first stars began to blink in the sky.

They found their family in the living room, minus one Matsuri. The opposite wall was drawn to the side, letting the fresh air in and giving them all a nice view of the pond and garden. Inori smiled as her sisters sat at the table with them. "Was it a good walk?"

"Anything I do with onee-chan is good," Tsukasa said dreamily before resting her head on her arms. Kagami became worried that Tsukasa may have said something revealing without meaning it, but her worries were put to rest as everyone around the table laughed.

"Seems Tsukasa worked pretty hard hiking today. Be a dear and help her to bed," Miki asked. Kagami nodded and took the drowsy girl to their room. Her face went red as she tried to hold back dirty thoughts while helping Tsukasa change into her pajamas. As soon as the covers were over her, she fell asleep for good.

Back in the living room, Kagami rejoined the rest of the family, including Matsuri, who had returned with a large assortment of food. She listened to her older siblings talk about how busy life in college was as they ate. When they had finished, she helped clean the dishes before taking a bath.

When she had gone to her room and was about to get under her own blanket, Kagami looked over at Tsukasa. She got up and laid down next to the sleeper, throwing the blanket over herself as well. She kissed her twin on the forehead before drifting off to sleep.

"Love you, onee-chan," the dreaming girl whispered quietly.

**End Chapter!**

Author's Notes: Okay, I know what some people are going to say. "Misteryada, schools in Japan have one day weekends." To that I answer, "Not exactly. A law was passed a few years ago that allowed schools to have the option to have a one or two day weekend." After that, I expect a "Well they're in a college prep school, and that would most likely have one day weekends." My response. "I reject your reality, and substitute my own." I wanted the girls to have a nice weekend together, and it's hard to cram a visit to the mountains in one day if I wanted anything of worth to happen.

Yes, the cosplay contest WILL happen soon. No, Miyuki will never get her hat back. I'm just a dick like that sometimes.

Rights belong to the owners of _Haruhi, K-ON!, Spice and Wolf, _and, of course, _Lucky Star._ Yada yada yada, legal stuff.

Lastly, I honestly think this chapter was a bit crappy myself, so if your a bit harsh on it, I wouldn't mind in the least. Once again, I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Breakfast and a Movie

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, MisterYada here. Sorry for the bit of a wait. Life is just full of distractions, ain't it? Not gonna babble much here, but will at the end.

**Sunday Morning (Is Every Day For All I Care)...**

Kagami's eyes shot open when her internal clock went off in place of her normal one. The first thing she noticed was that this was not her room. She stood up to investigate the unfamiliar surroundings. A couple futon mats sat on the floor; one undisturbed and the other being the one she had risen from. She quickly remembered where she was as she looked through the open door.

Tsukasa sat on the raised walkway that ran around the garden, her legs swaying over the edge. Sunlight reflected off the surface of the pond, which, from Kagami's point of view, made Tsukasa sparkle. She smiled and sat down next to her short-haired twin, giving her a peck on the cheek before encircling her in her arms.

"Good morning to you too, onee-chan." Tsukasa giggled a little before leaning on her sister's shoulder. They both sat together for a while, enjoying each others presence.

Some time passed before the noises of the others waking up could be heard throughout the house. Both girls went back to their room and shut the door before getting dressed for the day.

As they walked to the living room, a door opened up and they were intercepted by Matsuri, who was suffering from a horrible case of bed-head. Kagami held back a laugh at her older sister's wild style as she stretched and yawned. "Mornin' lil' sisters. What's for breakfast?" She asked, not fully awake.

"No clue. We were headed to the living room ourselves." Tsukasa answered her. Matsuri nodded and followed them the rest of the way, shambling like a zombie. The other half of the family was already sitting at the table when they entered.

As soon as Matsuri and the twins had sat down, Tadao began to speak. "Don't make any plans for today. We're here to be together, and I will make sure that's what we do, if only for today."

He said this with much authority, and expected some form of resistance from the women, but they all stared at him blankly. His hopes rose slightly when Matsuri raised her hand. "Yes? Matsuri?"

"Food..." Was all she said, her eyes not even open. Miki smiled and patted Tadao's back, feeling the disappointment emanating off of him.

"Me and Inori were about to start cooking. If you want to help, you're welcome to." Tsukasa's energy level about tripled at hearing the word 'cooking.' She ran straight into the kitchen with no warning.

Kagami got up and started to follow her. "We better get in there, before she attempts to cook the whole meal on her own."

Tadao had gone to reading his newspaper, but chucked along with everyone else. Miki and Inori followed Kagami into the kitchen to assist the energetic Tsukasa. The room was empty now except for Tadao and Matsuri. He looked over his paper at the brunette. "You aren't going to help them?"

"Food..." She repeated before resting her head on the table. The man just sighed before returning to his paper.

**Kitchen...**

"Mom, I know people like to visit cabins like this one, but was this one stocked before we showed up?" Kagami was commenting on the tremendous pile of food that Tsukasa had seemingly pulled from nowhere.

"No silly. I brought this all with me yesterday." Inori answered as she walked past her little sister and picked up a jar of pickles. "Tsukasa, we'll be helping you cook, okay?"

Tsukasa just nodded wordlessly as she prepared tofu for the miso soup. Inori found a knife and a clear spot on the counter and began slicing the pickles. Miki picked up a package of salmon, then turned to Kagami. "Kagami, would you be a dear and..."

"Oh, no problem Mother. I'd love to help." She interrupted. Usually, Kagami wasn't trusted with much more than maybe slicing some pickled radishes or steaming the rice. Cooking fish was a big leap for her.

"Great, the steamer is right behind you." Kagami looked at where her mom pointed and found her constant cooking companion, the rice steamer. She let out a hollow sigh as she picked up the bag of rice.

_Note to self: Never get my hopes up. Ever. _She filled the bottom tray with water before doing the same with rice in the upper compartment. She made sure the lid was secured before setting the timer.

**Fast Forward...**

"And boy did it smell," Matsuri said, making everyone at the table burst out in fits of laughter. Dirty dishes all around was all that remained of their meal. Kagami stood and began to collect them. "Hey, sis, let me help you with that."

Matsuri joined Kagami in gathering the bowls. "It's fine, really. I got it." The younger sibling said.

"Nah. I skipped on cooking. Least I can do." The two of them moved into the kitchen as the rest of the family continued to converse. No sooner had the door between the two rooms been shut that she started in on Kagami. "So, who are you seeing that's making you calm down all of a sudden?"

Kagami was thrown off balance mentally for a second, and tried her best to recover quickly. "Wha...Who? What the hell do you mean 'calm down'? Did I not make you pass out yesterday?"

The brunette sister took a moment to think, turning on the sink at the same time. "Well... true... but you didn't explode on Tsukasa when she sprayed you with tea. To me, that shows you've learned a lot of self control. So who is it you're seeing?"

"I calm down a _smidge _in your point of view, so you assume that it's a guy. All logic seems to go out the window with you, huh?"

Matsuri began to wash out the bowls, handing them to Kagami so she could dry them and put them away. "So it's nothing? You just magically cooled off?"

"Just keep washing." Kagami said while putting away another bowl.

"I will find out, just you wait."

**Moe Meets Otaku...**

Miyuki stood in the dimly lit stairwell, adjusting her glasses as she attempted to read the small sign on the door.

_Haruhi's Hideaway Caf__é__ Open 10:00 A.M. To 10:00 P.M., 7 days a week_

"I...I think this is her work." Miyuki looked down at the hastily scrawled note the short girl had given all her friends when she got the job a couple years ago. Slowly, she turned the handle and pushed the door inward.

"Hello! Welcome to Haruhi's Hideaway! I'm... Miyuki-senpai?" Miyuki had flinched at the sudden burst of energy put out by Patty, who was now looking at her questioningly. The blonde girl took her hand and led her to a table to recover. "What are you doing here, senpai?"

"I came to see Konata-san at work." Miyuki looked about at her surroundings. "Um, you've been open for a little more than an hour now. Is it always this empty this early?"

"Oh, Konata doesn't show up until after noon." Patty informed her, ignoring the pink-haired girl's question.

"I guess I can come back in a little while then." Miyuki smiled and stood up, but Patty quickly put both hands on her shoulders and sat her back down.

"You can wait here. We won't even charge!" Patty just wanted to keep her senior inside and under surveillance. Letting such a powerful moe artifact into the Akihabara district for a couple hours could end disastrously. She didn't want to think of the consequences she would have to deal with if she was so careless as to let that happen.

"Why thank you Patricia-san." Patty sat at the table and talked with Miyuki to keep her occupied while she waited for her friend.

**Movie Time...**

The small scale screen that sat on the far end of the low table flickered on once Matsuri plugged the cord in an outlet. "There we go."

"Sis, why do you have a portable DVD player?" Tsukasa asked. "We have one on our TV at home."

"I need it to watch my p...personal movie collection. You know, stuff everyone else might not watch." Kagami easily caught Matsuri's slip up, but didn't feel like busting her on it. Before sitting with the rest of the family on the other end of the table, Matsuri placed a disc in the tray and hit play.

"What movie is that?" Inori asked.

"The original _Dracula._ Friend burned it for me. I had a choice of this or _Twilight,_ and I prefer real vampires, so..." She flipped the light switches off then sat down with everyone else just as the opening scene of the movie began.

As one of the many youths dulled by the flashy CGI movies of the times, it was hard for Kagami to be impressed by the archaic film. The acting to her seemed sub par at best, and she easily saw through the old theater tricks, like the corn syrup and red food coloring 'blood.' To top it all off, having to read the subtitles so she could understand what was being said by the english actors killed the viewing mood for her.

Tsukasa, on the other hand, was petrified. The whole time the movie was going she hid between Kagami and her mother, burying her face into her twin's back and giving a small shriek whenever something surprised or scared her. When the movie ended, Kagami couldn't feel her arm from how tightly Tsukasa held it.

"Well, thank you Matsuri." Tadao stretched as he stood up to get the lights. "That was definitely something."

"No problem Dad. Was fun to do something with the family, even if it was just a movie." The brunette stood and collected up the player. As she was leaving the room to put it away, Kagami jumped up.

"Let me help you."

"Me too." Tsukasa chimed in. They ran into the hall after the older sibling. Kagami slipped around and stood in front of her halfway down the hall, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Okay, my turn for questions. You've been all about the family today. That's not you at all. What the hell?"

Matsuri stared at Kagami for a second, then spoke. "Kagami, what would you say if I said I was moving out?"

"Good for you. Your point?" Matsuri moved aside to show Tsukasa's reaction to the pigtailed girl. Her hands were over her mouth to hold in a gasp as her eyes grew wide.

"I expect Mom and Dad to have about the same reaction, times ten. Nothing is final at the moment..." Tsukasa relaxed visibly at this. "...but I was offered a great job placement. Problem is, the commute would be four hours total each day, so if I take it, I'll have to move."

"I understand." Kagami nodded. Her sister would be making an extremely practical and smart decision, which she respected. "So in case this is the last time it's all of us together, you want them to remember it well, right?"

"I knew there was a reason you're the smart one." Both girls giggled as Kagami moved aside to let Matsuri head to her room. Tsukasa walked up next to Kagami once the door had shut.

"Matsuri wasn't serious, right?" Kagami sighed.

"Yes, she was. She can't live at home forever. Eventually, even you and I have to move out from Mom and Dad's protection. She's just got a head start on us." Tsukasa took a hold of her arm.

"I guess that's true. But as long as onee-chan doesn't leave me, I'm fine with that."

"Silly, I told you yesterday I would never leave you." Kagami gave her twin a small kiss on the lips. "Now lets get back to the living room."

When both girls had run off, Matsuri opened her door all the way. "Guess we both have something we don't want the folks to know, huh, Kagami?"

**Caf****é**** Ole!**

Konata did a double take when she walked into work. Someone with the exact same hairstyle, hair color, glasses, and bust as Miyuki was sitting at one of the tables in the café. She crept over to the table. "Miyuki? Have you finally joined us?"

"Oh! Hello Konata-san. I thought I would finally visit you at work today. I showed up a little early though, so Patricia-san let me stay here and has been serving me."

Konata nodded, understanding why Patty did what she did, and thought she was a great friend for doing so. She sat down across from her friend. "I appreciate the visit, but don't you feel... out of place?"

"What do you mean?" Miyuki blinked innocently before giving her famous eye-smile.

_Of course, moe would never feel out of place in areas of its worship, _Konata thought.

"Nothing, nothing. Look, I need to check in with my boss real quick. I'll be right back." Konata got up and made her way to the back room, quickly waving to the American girl before walking into the manager's office. "Afternoon sir, and have I got a surprise for you!"

"Hello Izumi. What is it?" Konata beckoned him out of the room, then cracked open the door that led to the main room.

"Okay, a girl in a cosplay café. Rare, but not a huge surprise." The manager stated when he spotted Miyuki nursing on a soda that Patty had just served her. Konata wagged her finger back and forth.

"Not just any girl, my good sir. That is Takara Miyuki, friend and pinnacle of moe. She is one of the girls I'm bringing next weekend." The manager looked again at the pink-haired girl with new eyes.

"She's perfect." He said in awe.

"She's on my tab today." Konata told him as she walked past him into the café. Once more, she sat at the table. "So, Yuki-chan, wanna go shopping when I get off work?"

**Late Afternoon...**

"I liked this weekend. What about you, onee-chan?" Both girls were packing their bags up to go home. The family weekend was over, and it was time to return to the normal pace of life.

"It was okay. I think they went a bit overboard with the cabin, but a change in scenery was nice." Kagami zipped up her bag and set it aside so she could put away her futon bed. Tsukasa did the same.

"Girls, you ready to go?" Tadao called from the other side of their door.

"Yeah Dad. Just one second." Tsukasa answered him. She ran across the room and opened the door to the garden. The pink and violet sky behind the blooming garden and pond as smooth as glass greatly impressed the tsundere. Tsukasa stood in the doorway, facing her sister. "Doesn't it look amazing?"

Kagami smiled and took out her cell phone. A small click was heard as she took a picture of her love standing in front of the beautiful scene. Tsukasa blushed and giggled as she watched Kagami set the picture as her cell phone background.

"C'mon Tsukasa. I think we should go before they leave without us." They picked up their bags and turned out the lights before running to the car where their parents were waiting. Neither of them remained conscious the whole way home.

Later that night, Tsukasa had a nightmare, as expected, and slept with Kagami. At least, that's what they would tell their parents if they asked the next morning.

**End Chapter!**

Author's Notes: Okay, first off, had a little fun with two of my section titles. The first one is is a line from one of my favorite _Nirvana_ songs, _Lithium_. As for Café Ole!, the real term in French is café au lait, which means coffee with milk, generally served only at breakfast time in France.

Breakfast, I actually did a bit of research on. The Hiiragis are, for the most part, a traditional family, so why not a traditional breakfast? Hell, rice and fish in the morning sounds like a great breakfast to me. Then again, I'm either forced to skip breakfast because I don't have time, or sleep long past breakfast time...

About Matsuri. I think I made her into a major character without realizing it. When I did, I kinda thought it fit pretty well. More with her will happen later on, as well as with the rest of the Hiiragis.

Finally, Yes, that is my honest opinion on _Twilight._ Character's with no depth, Washington state, and vampires that aren't even really vampires (A vampire that sparkles in sunlight, flies through the woods, and is a vegetarian isn't a vampire, it's a FAIRY!) does not a good book/movie make. (Funny facts for my fellow _Twilight _haters; The books were originally meant to be children books. Also, Stephanie Meyer is a mourmon. Enjoy. I know I did when I found those out.)

I hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for waiting.


	7. Just Five More Minutes

Author's Notes: Let's start things with a small slice of lemon pie. Just to let you know, I'm going to try my best to cover half a week within a chapter. I planned for this to end before ten chapters, and with how I want things to roll, it will hit just after that only if I do this. More talkie at the end.

**Just Five More Minutes...**

Kagami wanted to get up and ready for school. She really did. But the lure of her warm bed and lying with her sister was almost too much. Of course, being worn out by Tsukasa the night before did not help one bit. How their parents slept through that was beyond her.

Kagami's face, as well as another part of her, warmed in either embarrassment or pleasure (it was getting hard for her to differentiate them at this point) as she recollected what had happened only a few hours ago. Tsukasa knocked lightly on Kagami's door the moment she was certain that both of their parents had gone to bed. The long-haired twin said nothing as her sister simply walked into the room and crawled into her bed when she opened the door.

The moment Kagami slid into bed with her, Tsukasa wrapped her arms around her and planted a tender kiss on her cheek. "Love you, onee-chan," she said in the most syrup sweet voice Kagami had ever heard.

This made the tsundere's deredere side completely burst out of her as she smiled and hugged her sister back. "I love you too, Tsukasa."

Kagami laid back with her sister in her arms, but it seemed Tsukasa had more in mind than goodnight kisses. She slipped out of Kagami's arms and under the covers. Kagami quickly pulled up the comforter when she felt a tugging on her pajama bottoms. She found Tsukasa concentrating heavily on the task of pants removal. "Tsukasa, what are you..."

"Shhh." Tsukasa put a finger to her own lips. Kagami thought it was a bit cute how her face tried so hard to portray seriousness, but simply couldn't. "Don't make too much noise. Can't wake Mom and Dad."

Kagami knew Tsukasa came one step closer to her goal as she felt the material of her bottoms slide down her thighs. Goosebumps raised across her skin as Tsukasa slowly kissed up the insides of her legs. She only stopped when she reached her panties. Those proved to be only a slight barrier for the girl.

She hooked her finger behind the crotch of the panties and pulled. Kagami would have thought this was some testosterone driven boy that was trying to get at her if she wasn't looking down at the top of her sister's head. The same head now poised over her naked private region. Tsukasa stuck her tongue out and gingerly licked that spot.

Kagami shivered slightly. It seemed that just because she had done this herself, did not mean she was prepared for when it was done to her. Her whole body tingled as Tsukasa began to drag her tongue up and down, doing just that for hours. The older twin lost count of how many times she got off. Each time she did, she pulled a pillow over her face so she could moan freely without waking up her parents.

Once Tsukasa had finished, Kagami's mind was blown. "Tsukasa... Where did... that come from..." she asked between heavy panting.

"I just wanted to see what you taste like since you know what I taste like," she said while cuddling against Kagami's chest.

"I think it was a little obvious you liked it," Kagami joked. Tsukasa responded by coming face to face with her and kissing her deeply, her tongue entering her mouth. Kagami tasted something that wasn't saliva, and quickly realized it was _her._

"Mm, I'm not sure. What do you think," she asked, smiling.

_Good lord! This girl needs to be an actress,_ Kagami thought now, looking at the sleeping girl. How she kept that side of herself so well hidden was a mystery. Her eyes began to finally drift shut at the exact moment the alarm started buzzing. It's high-pitched squeals shocked both girls into life.

No words were said as Tsukasa ran out of the room at a speed that would have made Misao proud. Kagami got out of bed as well and noticed that her legs were colder than normal. Looking down, she found out that she had neglected to put her pants back on after Tsukasa had finished up. Before changing into her uniform, she closed the door.

**School, Monday...**

"So, guys, remember how I said we were getting dressed up for a contest at my work to Sensei?" Kagami looked across the desk at Konata. When she asked questions like that, it usually didn't end up in her favor. She looked down at her lunch, mentally preparing herself for anything.

"Yeah. We still have the dresses at our house you know."

"Keep them. This weekend, you, Tsukasa, Yuki-chan, and anyone else I can round up is entering the _Haruhi's Hideaway Amateur Cosplay Contest_!" The mixture of reactions around the desk was quite diverse.

Miyuki had her hand aside her cheek, smiling her oh-so-innocent eye-smile as if to say _I see nothing wrong with what Konata-san just said._ Tsukasa quickly looked back and forth from her sister to the otaku worriedly, waiting to see when Kagami would strike. Kagami's face deadpanned, one eye twitching slightly as her brain tried it's hardest to find a bright side to what the blue-haired midget had just said. And finally Konata, who wore her trademarked cat-grin in victory, thinking what she did was the greatest thing she ever thought up.

"I'm sorry. I think I need to clean out my ears. I'm fairly certain you just said that like we didn't have a choice." Kagami crossed her arms and glared heavily at the shorter girl. Konata kept smiling, but slowly started to back up as her instincts so often told her to around the tsundere. "And I doubt you can rope Miyuki into it."

"Well, actually..." Kagami turned her attention to the fluffy girl when she spoke up. "I went to visit Konata-san at work yesterday. She talked with me about how the café was starting to drop in attendance, and that we could help by joining the contest."

Kagami's mind set into overdrive at this point. This could simply be a lie by their geeky friend to get them to dress up in embarrassing outfits for her enjoyment. But then again, she told this to Miyuki, and even Konata had a hard time lying to such a sweet person. She also had to throw in the fact that Konata actually took her work seriously. "How bad in the hole are you guys?"

Konata's hopes rose at hearing Kagami say that. "Well, we usually get around fifty visitors in a weekend. This weekend, we had a couple American boys and Miyuki."

"And the contest can help because..."

"Because A-boys can't resist an amateur contest. It allows them to see girls they haven't seen before in cute outfits. It's like luring a fish with a worm in a maid outfit." While Tsukasa tried to imagine that picture, Kagami thought on it a bit more. This job was the one thing keeping Konata from being a NEET, and if it went under just because Kagami refused to dress up once, the blue-haired girl would never let her hear the end of it.

"Okay, okay. Just try to keep the casualties to a minimum. Alright?"

"I have no idea what you mean by that," Konata answered her, still wearing her multipurpose cat-grin. Kagami just sighed and continued to eat her lunch.

**The Moeblob's Return...**

Sojiro poked his head into the kitchen, drawn by the curious sound of something in it besides the microwave being used. Konata stood next to the stove, pan searing a healthy piece of tuna. On the counter behind her the rice steamer was going. A few other sundry food goods were spread around the kitchen, all in various stages of being prepared and cooked.

"Um, Konata," he began, getting his daughter's attention and making her turn around. "It's not like I'm against you cooking or anything, but why didn't you just go with some ramen if you were hungry?"

"Yutaka comes back with Yui tonight Dad. I can't believe you forgot that." Konata looked to Sojiro with disapproval. Not real disapproval, but a good enough bluff of it to make him feel a tinge of guilt for forgetting. He quickly exited the doorway to the kitchen with his head hung, and to make up for it he cleaned all the trash off the table in the living room. (Yutaka being around was one of the few reasons their place was clean, so they had gotten lazy in her short absence.)

Once Sojiro had bagged everything and was about to take it out to the can, there came a knock on the door. Without even waiting for a response, Yui opened the door and walked right in, little Yutaka in tow. "Yahoo! Hey family!"

"Hey Yui-neesan. Hey Yu-chan. Welcome back," Konata called while running from the kitchen to greet them in the entry hall. The group of girls hugged and said their hellos before Yutaka and Yui went into the living room. Konata went back to the kitchen and quickly plated the meal.

"Wow onee-chan. This looks really good," Yutaka marveled aloud as Konata placed the plates before them on the table. Konata scratched her head and smiled at the compliment. Sojiro quickly threw the trash bags in a closet for later and sat with everyone else.

"Yup. That's my Konata for you. My child raising skills must be good if she can cook such a meal." Konata looked down on him.

"Child raising skills? You mean the skill to put fear in a kid's heart that their diet will consist of nothing but ramen for their whole life unless they taught themselves how to cook?" All the women in the room giggled while Sojiro laughed uneasily, knowing it was the truth. Konata sat down across from her younger cousin and started to pull food on to her plate. "So, how was the trip Yu-chan?"

Yutaka smiled brightly as she grabbed a couple things for herself. "It was great. The hot water was just what I needed. I was getting into one of those slumps where I just knew I'd be sick a lot, but it was like the spring just washed it all away. I did have a bit of trouble sleeping though. I kept hearing banging noises and moans like a ghost in the middle of the night."

Upon hearing her sister say that, Yui looked in a different direction and began to pretend that she wasn't there. Konata picked up on this and began to smile mischievously. "Hm, did Yui-neesan and Kii-niisan happen to have a separate room from you?"

Yui's face dropped away completely as Yutaka put on a thoughtful face. "Actually, yeah, they did. Why?"

Konata and Sojiro both looked to each other before breaking out in small fits of laughter. "N-no reason, Yu-chan. Just curious is all. But I'm guessing you had a good nights sleep, neesan."

If looks could kill, Konata probably would have been dead twice over from the glare in Yui's eyes. She decided to just shovel food into her mouth instead of giving a response so as not to incriminate herself, but that only confirmed the point Konata was getting at. Everyone else started to do the same.

Konata could have died from happiness after all the compliments she got; even Yui broke down and returned to her usual energetic demeanor after a couple of bites, praising her cousin's cooking heavily. Once the food was gone and everyone was quite full, Yui got up. "Thanks a lot Konata. I think I'm gonna go home and go to bed. Mm... Maybe throw a beer somewhere in there too."

"Drive safely neesan," Konata said, partly a plead to the woman to respect the rules she had to enforce as her job and partly a prayer of protection for her if she did drive the way she usually did. Yui smiled and waved to the whole room before walking into the entrance hall and out the front door.

After letting the food digest a little, Konata gathered the dirty dishes and brought them into the kitchen. Yutaka wasn't far behind. "How was your time while I was away, onee-chan," she asked as she grabbed a dish towel, intending to dry and put away what Konata washed.

"Had a few surprises, but nothing that would interest you. But I do have a question; how would you like to enter a contest at my work this weekend? It'll be fun and all my friends will be there too."

Yutaka knew little of Konata's job. Only that it was in the Akihabara district and it was a 'cosplay' café. Konata once tried to explain to her about cosplay, but the otaku's excited words and lingo confused the salmon-haired girl. "Um, sure. If you think it will be fun. What's the contest?"

"You just have to dress up in a pretty dress and act cute on stage. Maybe a little bit of talent. It's like a beauty contest in a way." Yutaka was a bit wary when the words 'beauty contest' came up. She didn't think she was beautiful, but if her cousin thought she had what it took to enter...

"Okay. Can I invite Minami-chan? I'd feel better if she were there." Konata smiled.

"Of course! The more the merrier. When were done here, let's go in my room and we can choose an outfit for you. I already have a few possibilities in mind."

**Freshman Lunch, Tuesday...**

"... So me and onee-chan surfed the internet all last night looking at pictures. We finally found one of a girl in cute armor with pink hair and a giant sword. I think her name was something _Rose._"

Yutaka was regaling her fellow freshman girls with a story of the night before. Minami, Patty, and Hiyori sat around her, eating their lunches as she spoke. Minami was her usual blank self. Patty was smiling, on the inside thanking Konata for the effort she was putting into helping the café get back on track. Hiyori, whose eyes were hidden behind her glasses as a phantom light reflected off them (Which happened very often whenever she was struck with inspiration for a doujin, especially one that involved cute girls like Yutaka.), was working a plot in her head combining Yutaka and the series she knew Yutaka's outfit came from.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to ask! Minami-chan, would you enter with me?" The otaku half of the table looked at the mint haired girl, wanting to know her reaction more than her answer.

"I would be glad to." Though her face remained blank, the slight upward inflection heard when she said the word 'glad' told all the girls that she meant it. Yutaka smiled a huge smile that washed over the others and energized them with happiness.

"Can't wait to see you there guys. I bet you'll look amazing," Patty said enthusiastically. By her count that made five girls. An okay number, but more was always better when it came to things such as this.

"Oh, Minami-chan, you should come over today. Onee-chan said she wanted to talk to you if you accepted," Yutaka said, blushing a bit from Patty's 'amazing' comment. Minami nodded.

**Seniors...**

"So, Kagamin, know anyone in your class that may want to join?"

"Konata, I know you want to help your work, but don't you think you're pushing this a little too much?" Kagami was about to return to her room, having finished her lunch. Konata had gone around her whole class that day and asked everyone, even Shirashi "Sebastian" Minoru. The only person that showed interest was the exchange student, and he just wanted to watch. Now she wanted to extend her reach to other rooms.

"But..."

"Ask them yourself if you want them so bad." Before Konata could protest further, Kagami gave her sister a hug and waved to Miyuki and left. Konata crossed her arms and imitated one of Kagami's grumpy faces, but in a comedic way, mixing it with the face-that-should-not-be. Tsukasa and even Miyuki giggled a little at that.

Kagami entered her classroom and placed her bento in her bag. When she turned around with her book in her hand, Misao was right in her face. "Heeeeeyyyyy Hiiragi."

Out of blind instinct Kagami's hand quickly shot out towards the girl, but this had become so commonplace to her that she dodged it expertly. She stood there smiling, waiting for Kagami to respond with words instead of actions. "Oh, um, hey Misao... Sorry about that."

"No problem. So what's up?" Misao sat at her desk and reclined, a fruit juice from seemingly out of nowhere was in her hand.

"Nothing much. Konata was just bugging me to recruit people from this class..." Kagami quickly stopped what she was saying before she said too much, but of course the tomboy's attention was already caught. She leaned in close, her eyes nearly slits as she smiled.

"Recruit for what," she asked in a tone that made the other girl's lilac neck hairs stand on end.

"N-nothing. Not anything you would be interested in, anyway."

"Liar. Tell meeeeee." Now this was a true problem to Kagami. She could tell Misao, which would allow her to see her in a cosplay outfit, or she could stay quiet, and have Misao bug her from here to eternity. She let out a frustrated noise as she berated herself mentally for choosing what she decided was the lesser of two evils.

"There's a contest going on at her work. Me and a few others are in it. She wants more people there, though." Kagami could see the one gear that ran Misao turning behind her face, trying to figure out what that meant to her. A sudden light flashed in her eyes and she said the three words Kagami expected the least out of all possible reactions.

"Okay, I'm in," she said with a cheerful grin on her before taking a sip of her drink. Kagami honestly had no words to say. And as if seemingly to only confuse and dumbfound her further, Ayano spoke up from behind her brunette friend.

"Me too." Misao leaned back so she could stare up at her best friend, now sharing in the tsundere's confusion. Now realizing the spotlight was shifted to her (Luckily it was imaginary, or both girls would have been blinded by her forehead.), she quickly looked away, slightly redder in the cheeks. "My... my boyfriend is kinda into that stuff..."

"Ayano, how did you know what I was talking about? I kind of expected Misao to rush headlong into it without knowing anything, but you..." Keeping her eyes averted slightly, Ayano began to explain her brief foray into the Akihabara café her significant other enjoyed from time to time.

"Well, remember around Christmas, when I tried to get Misa-chan to go along with me and him? Since she didn't show up..." A quick glance down at the aforementioned girl punctuated her coming point. "He decided it would be safe to show me where he would sneak to once in a while to relax. It just happened to be Konata-san's work."

"And that happens to be..." Misao asked, still a bit lost as to what the two were talking about.

"A cosplay café," they said in unison. The athletic girl's face went through a few phases after that. First was the 'I've-heard-of-something-like-that-before' phase, which transferred into the 'ahhh-it's...' phase, then moved into the 'wait...' phase, ending finally at 'what-have-I-got-myself-into'?

"So you're saying I agreed to..." Kagami nodded, confirming Misao's self condemnation. "Well... I already said I would, and I won't go back on my word."

**Evening at the Hiiragis'...**

Kagami's cell phone shut with a _clack_ after hanging up with Konata. The count was now seven, which made the blunette more than satisfied. She said she had some sort of plan involving a camera, but Kagami paid no attention to the details.

It was only starting to get dark outside, but the studious girl had already done her work, and dinner was finished before she made the call. Her light novel sat on the desk as well, completed earlier that day in school. She had nothing except waiting for bedtime. So she sat, nothing and everything running in circles in her mind. She was so deep in thought that she took no notice of her twin walking in.

"Whatcha' doin' onee-chan?" Kagami snapped to when she heard Tsukasa's voice and sat up straight. Tsukasa was at her desk chair, smiling while looking in her direction. Kagami's automatic reaction was to smile back.

"Nothing, quite literally. I've caught up on everything, and if I go to sleep now, I know I'll just wake up at some ungodly early hour, with nothing to do." Tsukasa just nodded.

"That probably means an annoyed onee-chan when I get up," a small giggle came from her at the end.

"Yup, so I might as well deal with it now so I can just sleep."

"I have an idea of something to do."

"Tsukasa, they're still up," Kagami began to protest, but her sister giggled even more and shook her head.

"Not that silly. I was thinking, maybe we can learn a bit about our costumes. Maybe if we act more like the people they represent, it could increase our chance of winning." Kagami was actually a little surprised by this. She had only agreed as a way to help her friend, but it seemed Tsukasa genuinely wanted to treat it like a contest. She had no idea where these sudden spill-overs of boldness came from, but it seemed to have a generally positive effect on her usually air-headed sister.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Want to start with mine or yours?" Tsukasa thought about it for a moment, putting on her thoughtful face that always made Kagami smile.

"Let's start with yours. Don't you have a movie with her in it from Konata?"

"Yeah, one second." Kagami got up from her bed and pulled the DVD case handed to her less than a week ago off the shelf. She was about to walk out into the living room with Tsukasa, but stopped after only a couple steps out of her door. "Wait, aren't Mom and Dad watching their shows?"

Tsukasa peeked around the corner to confirm. "Yeah, and it seems like it's getting really intense at the moment..."

Both girls seemed to lose hope for a second, but Tsukasa quickly perked back up as she remembered something. Kagami watched her run to the end of the hall and knock on one of the bedroom doors.

"What? I'm kinda busy," Matsuri said without even checking who it was. When she saw it was Tsukasa, though, she quickly changed her tone. "Oh, hey little sis. What's up?"

In a voice similarly as sweet as to what she used on Kagami Sunday night, she spoke. "Can onee-chan and I borrow your DVD player? We wanted to watch a movie, but Mom and Dad are..."

"Yeah, give me a sec. Gotta grab my disc out of it." Matsuri retreated to the depths of her room, leaving Tsukasa staring at the door for a minute. She handed the machine off to her little sister once she returned. As she walked off, Matsuri waved Kagami over.

Slightly curious, Kagami walked over, passing Tsukasa on the way. "Get it set up. I'll be right there," she told her love. Tsukasa just smiled and kept going.

As soon as she reached her older sister's door, the brunette pulled her in. Kagami quickly got into a defensive stance once she stopped moving to Matsuri's will, ready to go. Instead, she lowered her arms and looked around. What had been a slightly messy college girl's room had turned into a room full of boxes. She knew what it meant right away, but Matsuri was the one to vocalize it.

"It's been confirmed. Everything is all set up and ready to go. All I have left is to tell the parents. I'm thinking of doing that tomorrow." Kagami just nodded wordlessly. She was okay with it when she was told about it that weekend, and still was now, but with the solid reality of it right in front of her, she had nothing to say.

"Also," Matsuri continued, "I just want to let you know that if you and Tsukasa ever need a place to stay, my door is open."

"Thanks." Both sisters smiled and hugged each other quickly. Despite all of their squabbles, Kagami truly did appreciate her older sister, and knew she would miss her once gone. Once they had separated and Kagami was about to go out the door, Matsuri stopped her with a hand on the shoulder.

"One more thing. Take care of Tsukasa. No one else can like you can." _If only you knew,_ Kagami thought to herself as she nodded.

"Of course." Matsuri smiled as she led Kagami out of the room.

"Now go enjoy that movie. Tsukasa probably already has it set up. And by that, I mean she realized she needs your help to set it up." She giggled at her own joke as Kagami went down the hall back to her room, where Tsukasa actually did have the whole thing set up on the foot of her bed. Hexagons and fire filled the screen.

"What did she need you for, onee-chan?" Tsukasa was lying on her stomach, on the far side of the bed. Kagami quickly got in next to her, pecking her on the lips before hitting the play button.

"Nothing for right now." Tsukasa kissed her back.

"Okay onee-chan."

**End Chapter!**

Author's Notes: It's reaching that point. So close yet so far. Even I can feel the anticipation, and I know what's going to happen! Anyway, I just wanted to address a couple things.

First off, I've been getting some truly constructive reviews, which I actually greatly enjoy. Yes, I like when you like it, but if you find fault within my stories, please tell me so I can improve.

Anyway, it has been said that some of my side stories of characters besides the twins seem a bit extraneous and unneeded, which I agree with, for some parts. I can easily cut Konata's dream sequence and Miyuki's visit to Minami's place, but the rest actually have a bit of a point. They will all merge to the same point, I swear to almighty Yog-Sothoth.

Secondly, I actually gave my Fanfiction profile url to my English teacher. A bit of a gamble, though I kind of gave her a recommended readings list (this one obviously NOT being on it.). But Mrs. Cady, if you do read this, don't be too harsh on me? Lol

Hope you all enjoyed, and look forward to the next chapter.


	8. The One That Got Away

Author's Notes: Hmm, it seems school is what it takes to get me to sit down and focus on writing... that isn't for school. Hehe. Only one day in this chapter, but it's a semi-major one. Enjoy.

**Bad Start...**

"Onee-chan. Onee-chan! We fell asleep watching the movie."

"...So?" Kagami's mind was only working at half speed. She figured that they just dozed off for a bit, and Tsukasa had only woken up with a fear that one of the family would catch them sleeping together. That didn't seem like a problem since they were both dressed thought. Such was not the case.

"So were late for school!"

"Wh-HUH?" Kagami rolled over so fast to check the time that she fell on the floor. Landing in an awkward position, her elbow slammed into the ground, causing her to recoil her arm in pain. Through squinting eyes she looked up at her alarm clock. It was nearly an hour after first bell had rung.

"Why the hell did no one wake us up?" Kagami fumed while cradling her arm, and began to pace the room like she was looking for something. Tsukasa crawled off the bed and followed her sister around.

"Maybe they thought we left early. We've done it before."

"That was only because I forgot it was Daylights Savings Time. Crap!" Kagami wasn't paying attention while ranting and managed to hit the same elbow against the corner of her desk. Tsukasa quickly managed to wrap her arms around the fury with lilac pigtails before she exploded into a stream of obscenities, her gentle touch and presence calming her older sister just a little.

"We're going to be more late if you don't cool off onee-chan. Let's just get ready and go." Kagami's shoulders slumped visibly after hearing her sister's words. She took a deep breath then exhaled slowly.

"Thanks Tsukasa. You're right." She hugged her love and gave her a kiss before she went off to her own room. Both of them changed into their fukus faster than usual. Before leaving for the train station, Kagami placed the DVD player in front of Matsuri's door.

Things seemed to get worse from there. Running for the station, they could hear the train begin to pull away from the platform. Rushing up the small flight of stairs (where Kagami managed to kick the last step and bruise her toes), they caught a glimpse of the tail end of the train. The tsundere proceeded to roar in frustration.

"What is wrong with this morning? It's like some sadistic higher being enjoys watching me in pain and mental anguish!" (**A/N- Juste un peu.**)

Tsukasa sat on one of the metal benches facing the track and patted the spot on her left. Kagami took that as a sign to sit down and did so, leaning her head on her shoulder for support, like Tsukasa had done with her many times before. _That's what the people you love are for. Support. Right? _She listened to Tsukasa's heartbeat thump in rhythm as the one being leaned on began to gently run her hand over her sister's hair.

"Feel a bit better now?" Kagami thought for a moment when asked. Both her left elbow and right foot were throbbing in pain, she was late by over an hour, and it would probably be another half hour before a train showed up, took them to their school's station, and they got into class. But in that moment, being with Tsukasa and having her hair stroked like her mom did with her when she was a little girl, she was fine.

She closed her eyes and just nodded slightly while giving a small noise of affirmation. The younger twin smiled and continued to pet her sister until the train showed up.

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

The head of every person in the class turned to the door as the clearly late Tsukasa walked in. Suddenly realizing she was the center of attention, she became rooted to her spot. "Um...S-sorry I'm late..." she managed to stammer out before handing the late slip from the office to Kuroi.

"Why so late imouto," Konata asked her friend as she slid into her seat.

"Onee-chan's alarm didn't go off this morning."

"Don't you have your own?"

"I fell asleep in her room. We were both pretty tired last night." Konata's eyes sparkled with energy at hearing Tsukasa saying that.

"Oh ho~. Had fun last night?" Obviously what Konata had in mind was nowhere near what happened, but the air-headed girl did not realize this and kept going.

"Yeah. I don't know any better feeling than when I'm lying in bed next to her."

_Thunk._ Tsukasa looked over to her friend, who had passed out. A think trickle of red ran from her nose, caused by reading too much into Tsukasa misleading but fully innocent words. Tsukasa tried her best to revive her, but nothing worked. Luckily Kuroi was pacing the room, and woke up the blue-haired girl the only way she knew how: a swift punch to the crown of her head.

A semi-nervous laugh rose from the class. The laugh being from Konata's reaction of shouting them muttering under her breath about bringing the wrath of Haruhi upon her Sensei, while the nervous part came from their teacher's complete disregard for the ban on corporal punishment when it came to Konata. Kuroi just smirked as Konata held her head.

"Be glad all I have is my fist. Stay awake, or next time it's a textbook." She then continued to pace the room, which had suddenly become quieter as all the students magically focused on their work, not wanting to be the next target of her violence. She only used force on Konata, but if it kept the rest of the class in line, she wasn't going to tell them that.

"Are you okay Konata-chan," Tsukasa whispered.

"Yeah, I'm used to it," she grumbled, taking her hands off of her head and letting her ahoge pop back into place. Both of their heads turned when they heard Kuroi speak again, on the other side of the classroom.

"What the hell are you writing? Is this... porn?" She held a notebook to her face, which the American student was trying desperately to retrieve. His yells were a mix of English and Japanese.

"_Hey, give that back!_ It's a yuri story, not porn! I would think a Japanese person would understand the difference! _Goddamnit, don't touch my notebook. I hate when people do that!_" Kuroi flopped his notebook back on the desk before turning around.

"First off, I'll let it go for now if you just do your work. Second, if you want to yell at me in a language you think I won't understand, make it one we don't make a required class. Got it?" His face deadpanned as he quickly thanked whatever higher power he believed in (probably something like Yog-Sothoth or C'thulu) that he didn't say anything worse than "Goddamnit."

"Poor kid. I talked to him at work once. Wasn't that impressive, but he doesn't deserve that. Maybe I'll ask to check out his story later."

"But he wears a chain. Doesn't that make him dangerous?" Konata's laughs came out in small bursts as she tried hard not to embarrass her friend for being ignorant.

"No. He wears it because he said he was a 'dom.' Something about it belonging to a girl back in the States. Wearing it shows his mastery over her or something."

"Weird..."

**Lunchtime...**

Noise washed over the four girls when the doors to the lunchroom opened. This was not a trip any of them wanted to make, but the rumbling of Kagami's stomach was making Konata poke fun at her. She couldn't take that after the morning.

Quickly Kagami got into a line. She didn't care what was at the end of the line; she was going to get a large order of it. It wasn't a long line, but it didn't exactly move fast either. Tsukasa walked away to get into another line while their friends went to claim a table.

After a few minutes of slowly inching along, the line finally gave way to the counter. Kagami picked up her tray and a bottle of water before walking over to the register. The man standing behind the counter smiled and turned to grab her food. Before he took one step, she spoke up.

"I'd like an extra large order please." This stopped the man in his tracks.

"You sure?"

"Never more in my life." A single sweat drop appeared on his forehead. He disappeared for a moment, returning shortly with a large bowl. When he set it down on her tray, she realized why he had hesitated.

In the bowl was what could only be described as barely edible lava. Noodles floated in a violently red broth, still steaming heavily. The smell of a million hot spices burned her nose, causing her to turn her head away from the concoction.

"You didn't know what line this was, did you?"

"No," Kagami answered in a flat, defeated tone. _Destroy my digestive system, or continue to let Konata make fun of me for not bringing lunch?_ After a little thinking, she picked up her tray while dropping a five-hundred yen coin on the counter, muttering a "Thank you."

"Good luck."

When she sat down at the table, Konata took a quick look at what was in the bowl. Her face turned an odd shade of purple. "Kagamin, you have lips of steel to be eating that."

Kagami just sighed glumly before picking up the chopsticks in the bowl. Just as she put a couple noodles in her mouth, Tsukasa showed up with a giant smile on her face. "Onee-chan, look what I..."

"HOLY CRAP! WATER!" Kagami screamed aloud and ripped the cap from her water bottle. As she chugged it down, she realized water was not the best choice. It only spread the heat around her mouth. Konata quickly swiped her milk off the table before Kagami could set her eyes on it. No one touched the milk.

"Onee-chan! Eat this." Tsukasa handed Kagami something wrapped in plastic. She quickly tore away the wrapping and took a big bite out of whatever it was. She stopped almost instantly at the shocking contrast of airy sweetness.

"Mewon bwead," she said through a mouth full of the prized food. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yep. I got the last one." Kagami looked down at the roll of bread in her grip. She had nearly torn it in half already with that one bite, a bit of the melon cream inside beginning to ooze out. She blushed as she held out what remained to her sister.

"Thank you," she said in an embarrassed tone. Tsukasa giggled before taking the treat from her sister. She popped the rest of it into her mouth and chewed happily. She stopped for a moment only when Kagami began to reach over the table.

"Huh?" Kagami didn't explain and just ran her finger over the corner of her lips, then brought it back to her mouth and began to suck on it. Tsukasa was a bit shocked at her sister's bold move in such an open space. Konata just smiled and enjoyed with Miyuki smiling next to her. Seeing everyone's reaction, Kagami began to blush again.

"W-what? She had some cream on her face." Silence. "I did the same thing at the summer festival a couple years back, remember?"

"Oh Kagamin, different contexts. Different contexts."

"Remind me to stop teaching you such big words. I hate when you use them against me." A collective giggle came from the table, with even Kagami contributing to it.

**Home Sweet...**

"...Home." Kagami sighed in relief. Coming home would hopefully be then end of her bad day. As they walked through the door, she called out. "Mother, Father, we're home."

"How was your day dears," Miki asked as they walked into the living room.

"Ugh. Where to begin..." Kagami muttered under her breath as she just walked by to her room. Tsukasa hugged their mother quickly before following her sister into her room. The white shirt of their uniform landed on top of her head as she walked in, followed by knee socks landing on the floor next to her.

"Please tell me this day is over, Tsukasa," Kagami groaned while flopping on to her bed half dressed. Holding back a number of urges that seeing a shirtless Kagami brought in her, Tsukasa sat on the bed beside her.

"All we have left is dinner onee-chan. That's never been bad for you, right?" Kagami sighed.

"I don't know if that's a fat joke or not, but either way, it's true." She righted herself long enough to give Tsukasa a hug before lying back down, refusing to move. Feeling there was nothing better to do, Tsukasa joined in laying down.

"Onee-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"I think... we should take baths." Kagami turned her head and looked straight into her sister's eyes.

"You saying I stink?" Tsukasa slowly nodded as best as she could while laying back and head turned.

"We both stink, I think. I kinda fell asleep before my bath last night." Kagami thought for a moment and realized that she did too. The only problem was the motivation to get off the bed. All of her muscles refused to listen the moment she touched the mattress.

"Okay. But you gotta help me up." Tsukasa rolled over and pushed herself up off the bed, then stood in front of Kagami. She grabbed her wrists and began tugging, but the dead weight was next to impossible to lift. Only with putting all of her power behind one pull did she manage to move Kagami, but not without a backfire.

She pulled Kagami with such force that she was knocked back on the floor when she suddenly rose, then fell forward on top of her. Kagami's quick instincts allowed her to spread her arms and legs so she didn't crush Tsukasa against the floor. This left them in the awkward position of Kagami hovering a few inches over Tsukasa, faces not far from each other and one of Tsukasa's legs brought up so that her knee just brushed against a certain spot of Kagami's. Both girls were breathing heavily and blushing when there was a knock on the door. "You two okay," Miki's voice floated in.

They barely had enough time to recover and separate before the knob turned. When their mother poked her head in to check on them, Tsukasa was sitting on the edge of the bed while Kagami sat in her desk chair backwards, attempting to hide the fact that all that covered her upper body was her bra.

"Hello Mother. We're fine," Kagami told her quickly. Miki looked back and forth between the both of them, and when satisfied that she saw nothing out of place, she smiled.

"Alright. I'm starting dinner in a bit, just to let you know." Both girls nodded. Once the adult had left the room, Kagami looked over to Tsukasa.

"Can you hand me my shirt? I think I need a cold shower after that."

**Big News Gone Bad...**

_Is Matsuri out with friends again?_ Kagami wondered about the absence of her brunette sibling. When she had walked by her room to take her bath, she noticed that the DVD player was still in front of her door.

Miki returned from the kitchen with a large armful of plates. Before they had the chance to drop, she placed them on the table as fast as possible. Kagami stared a bit when one was set in Matsuri's usual spot. As if picking up on her younger sister's thoughts, Inori spoke up.

"Matsuri called me earlier. She had a few things to take care of, but she said she would be back around..."

The sound of the front door opening was proceeded by a loud, "Family, I'm back!"

"...now." Matsuri walked into the room wearing a tan sweater and jeans. She moved around and gave everyone a hug before sitting in her seat, a look of unmitigated happiness on her face.

"Looks good Mom." Matsuri was referring to the plate of sushi before her, which Kagami had just noticed herself. Surprisingly, they didn't have it much, which only made it better to her when they did.

"Thank you hun." Miki took her seat next to Tadao. "Dig in everyone."

Kagami didn't have to be told twice to eat, and popped a piece of rice and fish into her mouth. Everyone else followed suit, savoring the 'rare' dish. After a couple minutes, Tadao spoke up. "Anyone have any news today?"

"Yo." Everyone looked to Matsuri. She dug in her pockets before pulling out a small set of keys and threw them in the middle of the table. The rest of them stared at the pieces of metal for a few seconds.

"Okay. What do these keys go to," their father asked. Kagami already knew though. It dawned on her the moment they landed in the middle of the table. She mentally prepared herself when Matsuri took a deep breath.

"They're to... my new apartment." Dead silence filled the room when the last word left her mouth. Kagami looked over to everyone else, hoping to read their reactions. Their parents' faces were blank in a way; not quite happy, nor sad, or even mad. Inori was looking around just like Kagami was, apparently knowing that this was coming as well. Tsukasa looked a little confused, unsure of how to react. Happy that her sister was taking charge of her life, or sad that she was going?

"A-apartment..." Miki managed to eke out, her voice barely above a whisper. Matsuri nodded.

"I got a new job. It's on the other side of town. Between it and school, I can't take the four hour commute it would give me. Getting this apartment makes things a whole lot easier on me." Kagami was actually a bit surprised as how mature Matsuri was sounding at that moment. Her voice was even but strong, she was staring directly at their parents, and her body... it almost seemed to radiate confidence.

"You want to leave?" It was Tadao's turn to talk.

"It's not that I want to. I kinda have..."

"Go then." His voice gained a hard edge saying those two words, almost as if he said it as an order, not giving permission. This put Matsuri on the defensive.

"Dad, I don't think you're listening. This is a great opportunity for me. You're making me sound like I'm abandoning you or something."

"You are." That was one of those rare moments that showed Kagami where she got some of her hardheadedness from. "Go now if you 'have' to go. Don't let us stop you."

"Jesus! You can't take a quick second to be even a bit happy for me? I got a good job. Almost every parent's dream for their kid. I love you to death, but I think you try to hold us back for your own happiness. Then when I try to do something good for myself, you act like this? Is that any way to treat any of your kids?" Matsuri stormed away before their dad could retort. Miki tried to reach out to her daughter as she walked by, but she just brushed her off in frustration.

The room remained quiet as they listened to Matsuri's door burst open. Under the table, Tsukasa had taken hold of Kagami's hand, squeezing it for comfort. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Matsuri came back through, a travel bag thrown over her shoulder. "I'll come back for the rest of my stuff when you're at work," she told them quickly.

Tsukasa jumped up and ran after her older sister, Kagami right behind her, as she walked off into the entrance hall. As she was opening the front door, Tsukasa threw herself at her, wrapping her arms around her midsection. Muffled cries came from the youngest of the family as she buried her face into Matsuri's back.

"I'll be okay," Matsuri said calmly as she patted Tsukasa's head. She looked up and saw Kagami, which made her smile. "You both know my number, so call whenever you like. And if you ever need a place to stay, my door is always open."

Kagami stepped forward and joined her twin in hugging the older girl. She fought to hold back her own tears. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too guys." She wrapped her arms around her sisters for a moment, holding them close, before turning back around to the door. When the door shut all the way, the latch clicking home, Tsukasa ran off to her room. Kagami stood at the entryway for a moment longer, listening to the car start up and drive away. Once it was out of her range of hearing, she walked back to the living room.

Things had seemed to have frozen there, which Kagami was fine with. If any of them had tried to talk to her, she wasn't sure if she would have broke down crying, or yelled at Tadao for being enough of an asshole as to drive away his daughter. Slowly her feet carried her down the hall, only realizing where she was when she stopped in front of Matsuri's now vacant room.

The door creaked slightly when she opened it, the hinges having suffered a bit of damage from Matsuri's rage. When she flipped on the light switch, the first thing that caught her eye was a silvery-gray object on the bed. The DVD player. On it was a piece of paper, with the words _'For Kagami and Tsukasa'_ written on it.

**End Chapter!**

Author's Notes: Hopefully I did a good job at disguising the true meaning of the chapter for a while. I know I've had plenty of shitty days that ended with a big fight between family members, so I guess you can call it personal experience playing it's part?

An internet high-five for anyone that can tell me what my A/N means in English, as it is in French. (My favorite class this year.)

A little more info about my third-rate OC, but I'm sure no one cared about him. When he's yelling, the italics is English, and the regular text is Japanese. Just thought I would give him a little flavor. A small discussion on BDSM in a LS fic? Who'da thunk it?

Finally, I'm having a little trouble deciding on an outfit for one of the contestants. So I open this challenge to you, the readers; What should Ayano dress as for the contest? (You know, that thing I managed to avoid talking about the whole chapter.) You can either leave it in your review if you leave one, or just PM me. If I don't have an idea as to who the character you suggest is, I will probably PM you back asking a few basic questions.

I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to more.


	9. Flier, Fliers, Everywhere

Author's Notes: I apologize a million times over for being so slow to update this chapter. List of blames: my friends for wanting to take me to Orlando for my birthday, the people over at MLSF for sucking me into the Fanfic Challenge, the origins of disease (which I have witnessed in my dreams), Bethesda and Obsidian for making an addicting game... and myself. Anyway, here's Thursday for you all.

**Domestic Dispute, The Aftermath...**

"Seriously? Wow, I knew your dad was strict, but that's a little too far," Konata said in amazement after Tsukasa had finished telling her about the night before. Beside them Kagami walked silently, her arms crossed as she wore a hardened scowl on her face from having to hear of her father's asinine attitude. Konata had noticed her tsundere's foul mood, and made a note to not poke at her.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty bad," Tsukasa answered sullenly. "But she left us something, so that was a nice thing."

"Oh, epic loots? What was it?" Stars shone in Konata's eyes. Anything good the twins obtained was basically something good for her whenever she came over to hang out, which lately had not been as often as she liked. Tsukasa chuckled at her friend's little geek-out.

"Her portable DVD player. She even left _Dracula _in it." The stars disappeared, but Konata kept her attitude positive. She couldn't put down the good sentiments of an older sibling, especially one that was basically forced out of the house.

"That's pretty cool of her. Just goes to show you that she really cares, even if her and Kagamin are bumping heads all the time." Kagami shot a sidelong glance at her friend at the mention of her name. There was no hate behind the look, but the scowl had not left, causing Konata to mumble an apology.

Kagami let out a short sigh and let her arms drop to her sides. "No, it's fine. I'm just still a little pissed from last night. Don't let me take it out on you. I just can't understand how he can make something good that she's doing for herself seem like such a horrible thing."

She ended her statement with a small growl of frustration before returning to her previous state. They were getting closer to the front gates, and Tsukasa wanted to do something to improve her love's mood. Quickly she pecked her twin on the cheek, making sure no one but Konata was around first.

At first, the only noticeable change was the slight flush of red that crossed Kagami's cheeks. Then her arms loosened until they dropped back down to her sides. Finally, her scowl faded, replaced by a small smile. Kagami embraced Tsukasa in a sideways hug while returning the kiss. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Hm, so all it takes to make Kagamin not angry is a kiss. Interesting. Interesting..." Konata stroked her chin, cat-grin appearing from nowhere. While still holding her sister in her arms, Kagami looked over to the short one.

"Konata," she said in a warm tone while smiling. Both things caused the otaku to sweatdrop.

"Y-yes, Kagamin?"

"If you ever attempt to put your grubby lips on me, I'll pound you into a blue puddle. Got it?" Though the threat was blatantly clear, the tone she still put on it made it sound like it was part of a normal conversation. Sadly though, this triggered another response from the blue-haired girl.

"Exactly what lips are you..."

"Finish that sentence. I dare you." This time the cutting edge of the voice behind the words matched the words themselves, making Konata close her mouth tighter than an oyster eating glue.

They were now at the front gate to the schoolyard. Kagami gave an extra squeeze to her sister before letting go, though she really didn't want to. More and more, she almost wanted to tell everyone about them. Hiding it seemed so cliché, like they were Romeo and Juliet or something. Of course, who the male part of the relationship was was questionable, seeing that Tsukasa seemed to have the sexual appetite of a guy every so often.

**Library, The Emptiest Place In School...**

Kagami blinked for a moment, making sure that the question being asked was the right one coming from the person standing before her. "I'm sorry Misao, could you repeat that?"

Misao huffed impatiently, then once again asked, "Do you think we could have a study session in the library during lunch? I want to get a bit of a head start on exams and..."

It took all the self control Kagami had not to burst out laughing. Behind Misao, she could see Ayano, whose stare was burning holes into the back of Misao's head. It didn't help that what came out of the brunette's fanged mouth sounded like it had been rehearsed. It probably would have been easier for everyone if Ayano just stuck a note to the front of Misao's shirt.

"Hey, Hiiragi! Did you get that? 'Cuz I'm not gonna repeat it again." Kagami snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Misao had finished. With a small smirk on her face, she answered.

"Sure. We just have to stop by my sister's class so I can tell them where I'll be."

Misao turned around to face Ayano, who was only a couple seats down. "Ayano, Hiiragi said..."

"I heard her, Misa-chan. Thank you." Ayano smiled a bit nervously, showing the fact that she wished that she didn't know exactly how thick her athletic friend could be sometimes. Misao just smiled, glad her task was accomplished, and sat down back in her seat. Kagami picked a notebook and pen out of her bag in preparation, carrying them with her when the bell rang a couple minutes later.

The three girls headed down the hall to Kuroi's classroom. Almost as if it was forbidden for them to walk inside, both Misao and Ayano stood right outside the doorway as Kagami entered the room. She gave a quick wave to the blonde teacher when passing her desk to the desk cluster that marked where Tsukasa, Konata, and Miyuki ate. Since all seemed focused on eating, Kagami easily sneaked behind her twin and gave her a surprise hug, which was returned quickly.

"Whoa. Been putting ranks in move silently, Kagamin?" Konata was the only one that chuckled at her joke while Kagami planted a small kiss on Tsukasa's cheek, sure that no one could see her do it. Tsukasa giggled and blushed a little.

"You going to sit down, onee-chan?" Kagami shook her head.

"No, that's why I came. Misao asked me to help her study, so we're heading to the library." Tsukasa actually broke Kagami's expectations when she didn't look sad. Actually, she smiled wide.

"You're so nice to help her. Have a good time, onee-chan." Kagami smiled back and waved goodbye to all of them, leaving them to their meals while she left the classroom and headed down the hall with the other two girls.

After descending a couple flights of stairs and walking down a few more halls, they finally came close to the library. The moment she saw one of the papers posted on the event board next to the door, though, Kagami wished that she had instantly gone blind. Quick enough to surprise even Misao, she lashed out and ripped a flier down, leaving a small bit of paper caught on the staple that was meant to hold it up.

"Oi, Hiiragi. Why did you do that?" Misao asked. Kagami just shook in the spot she stood, holding back one of her legendary 'blowing up' scenes. She flinched and used every ounce of strength she had to not smack Ayano silly when she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you two..." Kagami began to say, her voice a notch above whisper level. Both classmates leaned in to hear her better. "Would you defend me in a murder trial?"

"Why would you ask that, Hiiragi-san," Ayano asked cautiously, due mainly to Kagami's sudden change in behavior.

"Because, I'm going to squash a certain blue bug..." Kagami crumpled up the paper in her hand and dropped it to the floor before walking into the library. Misao and Ayano stayed in their spots, the brunette bending over to pick up the paper. When she finished trying her best to restore it to its flat form, she burst into a giggle fit. Ayano looked over her shoulder to find out what was so funny, and joined her friend in laughter.

On the paper was a slightly anime-ish drawing of Konata with a thumbs-up and laughing. All around her silly things like balloons and dresses were drawn in a very similar style. Text filled any space that wasn't taken up by the pictures.

_"Haruhi's Hideaway Amateur Cosplay Contest. This Saturday at noon. Located in the Akihabara district. Come see some of your favorite classmates dressed up! Including: The Hiiragi twins, Miyuki Takara, Yutaka Kobayakawa, Minami Iwasaki, Ayano Minegishi, and Misao Kusakabe. For more details, speak to either Konata Izumi or Patricia Martin."_

Before the two could fully take it in though, a dragonesque roar erupted through the doors. "If you want to study, get your rear ends in this damn library!"

**Oops! Hehe...**

"Huh. I guess I _did_ tell Patty to put that up, didn't I?" Konata pondered while placing a finger on her beauty mark in a thoughtful sort of manner. She looked somewhat serious, if it wasn't for the massive bump rising from the crown of her head, compliments of one Kagami Hiiragi. Tsukasa stood next to her sister, who was tapping her foot impatiently while waiting for the blunette to... well, she wasn't sure if she wanted an apology or an explanation, but something along the lines of Konata admitting that putting it up without any review from the ones actually participating was kind of a wrong move on her part would have satisfied her.

"Honestly, I didn't think anyone would have seen that one. Who goes to the library anymore when we have smart phones that can surf the internet faster than our school computers? Don't be so worked up about it." _Of course. Of course she wouldn't think of it as a bad thing. That would mean admitting what she did was bad, and she never does that..._

Kagami rummaged in her bag and dropped a small stack of about ten more photocopies of the flier on the bench next to Konata. A sweatdrop appeared from nowhere on the short girl's forehead. "One was next to the cafeteria. About four of them in girls' bathrooms around the school, one posted on the door of the freshman class Patty and the rest are in, and the other four Shirashi was nice enough to hand Tsukasa. How Patty got into the boys' bathrooms I don't want to know. One does not simply walk into the boys' bathrooms."

"Yeah you do. You just need like, wizards, and ninjas." Kagami deadpanned at the utterance of that statement. How Konata survived in the real world was beyond her, but she had to give her credit for doing it with how distant she was to it. A light tone over the intercom signaling that the next train was about to arrive caused all three girls to look up at the time board. It was Konata's train.

_Ugh. She always gets away from punishment so easily through luck!_ Kagami fumed as Konata took off, hopping through the door as it slid open like it was a getaway car for a bank heist. The pigtailed girl almost attempted to run her down, but Tsukasa's hand on her shoulder anchored her to the spot. She gently pulled her back and sat her down on the bench, shortly joining her on it.

"She's just excited is all. If you really were mad, you would've told her you weren't going to do it. Right onee-chan?" Kagami huffed and looked away, her cheeks getting pink in embarrassment. Once more, her twin and lover had hit the nail squarely on the head.

"I... I guess so..." Kagami had to admit, if anyone could read her well, it was Tsukasa. The younger one giggled while resting against her sister, feeling a little happy in the fact that she could leave someone who usually had a response ready for anything nearly speechless. That ability was usually reserved for Konata.

"Let's just focus on getting home. Maybe if we're lucky we can catch Matsuri while she's getting her stuff. That would be nice, right?" Kagami just nodded.

**Home Bitter Home...**

Just walking through the doorway Kagami could feel the heavy atmosphere. Three pairs of shoes rested at the entrance: Miki's, Tadao's, and Inori's. A tint of disappointment colored her face as she made her way to the living room, Tsukasa not far behind.

Tadao sat at the table in the center, his nose stuck in the day's newspaper. Both girls tried their best to move past him silently, quickly making their way for the hall on the other side. Of course, things couldn't be that easy, and Tadao's voice stopped them dead as they were about to turn the corner. "I hope you don't expect me to take back any of what I've said."

Something about the way he said that struck Kagami's already frayed nerves the wrong way. She made a quick about face and marched straight up to the table, just on the other side from her father. She waited until he put the paper down so she could look him in the eyes when she spoke. Something he had taught her.

"As far as I'm concerned, you have _nothing_ to take back. She was leaving either way, and you knew it when she said it. All she wanted was your approval. Nothing more. But you have in your head this picture of a perfect family; one that doesn't set itself apart from any other in any strange way, and that _must_ live together. Any discrepancy, and you immediately disown it. None of your words meant anything last night, but your attitude... the treatment of your daughter by you. That was deplorable.

And think about this: she at least cared about what you thought enough to see how you felt about it. She could be like so many other children. Sick of their parents to the point that when they go, not a word is said. Just gone. She loves you; this family. But you made her feel like she was hated for showing the love. When I finally leave, and trust me, it will happen some day, remind me to never, _never_, make the mistake of showing I care."

At first Tadao's face was indignant and stalwart, taken aback by how his most refined and intelligent daughter was speaking to him. Slowly the look faded away though, revealing an open-mouthed, dumbstruck stare. When Kagami finished and turned away to go back to the hall, she felt a small twinge of pride in herself. Hopefully that look meant that she had got through to him, if only a little.

Tsukasa went on to her room when Kagami had launched into her rant, so Kagami just went for hers. Before opening her door, she glanced down the hall. What had previously been Matsuri's room was open. Kagami couldn't help but walk towards it.

The walls were bare, tiny pin holes all around made from her ever changing taste in posters. Indents in the carpet showing where furniture and, for a while, boxes had sat for a time. All that was left in the room was a set of shelves. Matsuri had told the truth the night before. She showed up when no one was home, and just took everything.

While Kagami thought on exactly how empty the room felt without her upbeat older sister inhabiting it, there came a soft knocking on the door frame. Kagami turned around to see not only Tsukasa, who had changed into a yellow tee and denim shorts overalls, but Inori and Miki, all smiling at her. "Wh-what is everyone smiling about?"

Miki stepped forward between her two daughters and gave Kagami a quick hug. She then sat in front of her, patting the ground in a signal to join her. Tsukasa and Inori walked in and sat down just as Kagami did. Miki took a hold of Kagami's hand and began to speak. "I heard what you said to your father. Heaven knows the whole neighborhood might have heard you if you actually felt like yelling. Dear, I want you to say you were right to do that. Once in a while, that man needs a good kick in his pants to remind him what reality is like."

"But," Kagami began. "It seemed like you were on his side last night. You went quiet when Matsuri..."

"I know. I didn't mean it to seem like that. It just made me sad that she didn't tell me beforehand. From how it looked, it seemed she only told you girls." Kagami, Tsukasa, and Inori all nodded. "I understand that though. She knows none of you would have said anything."

Just then, Kagami's phone began to chime. She pulled it out of her pocket, and was a little surprised to see Matsuri's name come up on the caller ID. Flipping it open, she answered. "Hey. We were just..."

"Are you freaking insane? I got a text from Tsukasa a few minutes ago that you were yelling at Dad." Kagami looked over to Tsukasa, who blushed and looked the other way. All Kagami could do after that was giggle.

"I wasn't _yelling._ I just... persuaded him with a forceful tone. Besides, he sort of asked for it."

"I don't care if he sent you a formal invitation to. My conscience wouldn't shut up if you got grounded over me, okay?"

Once more, Kagami giggled. "Wow sis. You have a conscience?"

"Watch it..." Matsuri growled a little.

"Anyway, I don't think Mom would let him ground me. But can I ask a favor of you? On Saturday..."

**End Chapter!**

Author's Notes: Sorry to disappoint with a short chapter after so long. I'm probably going to skip Friday and go on to Saturday, since all I had for Friday was some silly idea. The next one will probably come out after the holidays. I've been extremely lethargic with nearly all my writing but a few poems lately. I just get home from school and pass out.

Thank you for being patient, and I hope you enjoyed.


	10. We're In This Together Now

Author's Note: I know what some of you are thinking at the moment.

"Hm let's check favorites/updates today. Bonds of Sist... Holy shit he updated!"

That's right. MisterYada has not abandoned you all. There's no good excuse I can give for the long break. Just please understand things have happened. Accept this chapter as an apology, and I hope I do not disappoint you.

**And The Winner Is...**

Kagami looked out into the cheering crowd, feeling happiness well up within her. As much as she enjoyed it, none of the whooping and hollering was for the girl dressed as the usually highly popular fallen Ancient. It was just as good, even better though, because the spotlight had fallen upon her twin next to her.

Tsukasa's face was bright pink as she shyly looked away from the packed room, which only brought more noise from the adoring people. It was no act she was putting on, but the crowd ate up her timidity like it was meant for them. Even Kagami had to admit that her secretly bold lover was utterly adorable when put under pressure and fidgeting.

In one corner of the café their whole family was applauding. Even Matsuri and Tadao could set aside their small differences for the day to watch the twins have fun in the spotlight. From onstage the classmates that had joined them in the cosplay clapped and cheered as well. Even Minami cracked a small smile for Tsukasa.

Konata strolled on to the stage decked in the golden hair ribbon and orange armband of the café's namesake character with a microphone in one hand. She cleared her throat before giving a big, "Oooookaaaayyyy!"

The room quieted down a little. "Well I think our winner is obvious. Give it up once more for Nana. Better known as Tsukasa Hiiragi!"

Once again the room exploded in clapping and cheering. Konata waited for the thunderous noise to die down before handing the microphone off to Tsukasa. The nervous imotou gave a small bashful grin to everyone.

"Th-thank you all. I just came here to help my friend. I didn't expect to win..." Small tears formed in the corner of her eyes, which glinted in the stage lights.

Watching Tsukasa so humbly accept her winning rank among the group of girls, something inside Kagami told her there was something she needed to do. Something she should have done from the start. She put a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder to stop her in the middle of a kind rant that covered how every other girl was worth of winning. When she turned around to lock eyes with her older twin, Tsukasa could tell exactly what she wanted.

"I think onee-chan has something important to say," she told everyone before handing the microphone to Kagami. All attention now became hers. She wasn't nervous though. At the moment the entire planet could have been watching and she wouldn't have flinched. She took a deep breath.

"I'm glad you all can see my sister for who she is now. A beautiful, caring girl that finds the good in everyone. I've been blessed to be under her care for our whole life." A few people clapped and several 'da'www's and 'that's so sweet's could be heard. A glance to Konata showed her wide eyed and mouth agape. The otaku could sense what was about to happen.

"A couple weeks ago I learned the depth of her care. I saw a new level of her that no one else knew, because it was meant just for me. A lot of you will probably be confused by what I'm about to do, but I will try to explain with one word I think all of us can understand." Kagami took Tsukasa by the shoulder and pulled her close. With her heartbeat going off at a rate that would leave most metal drummers bewildered she pressed her lips against Tsukasa's. The young twin returned the affection with no shame in before the whole crowd.

Once their kiss had ended the room went dead silent. Kagami looked at the reactions around the room before speaking one last time in the microphone. "I love my sister. Truly love her. I want everyone to know now."

One face in particular stood out in the crowd. Kagami had expected it. Tadao's face was slowly turning pale, with a grand array of emotions crossing his face. In order he went from shock, to realization, to confusion, then resting at an odd medium. Miki, almost as visibly shaken, put her hand on his shoulder. He gave no notice.

The whole room turned its attention to the Hiiragi table. Matsuri had risen from her seat and started clapping rather loudly. Kagami was almost as confused as the rest of her family by this reaction. Then slowly, the clapping spread around the room. One audience member, then another. The American student and his friend. Konata. Even Miyuki joined. Though not as loud as the victory cheering, both twins could feel the support from around them.

Tsukasa held tightly to her sister's arm, now sobbing with happiness. Kagami knew it was a goal long held by her and was glad she could finally make it come true for the one she loved. There would be no shame in letting others know that they loved each other in a way few people could truly understand. She pulled her love in for a hug.

"I l-love you too, onee-chaaan," the younger twin wailed. Though some of the girls onstage were a little surprised by the reveal, they all came together with the twins in a big group hug.

"Good job Kagamin," Konata said in a happily sarcastic tone. "Now everyone will expect yuri pairings here all the time."

Kagami said nothing in return mostly because she didn't notice the blunette's words. Squinting to see over the people and through the stage lights, she watched her parents get up from the table and out of the café. She struggled to break away from the gaggle of girls surrounding her and ran through the doors after the two.

**On The Other Side...**

Tadao didn't bother to check who had followed them into the stairwell. He just wanted to keep moving forward, but Miki stopped him when they reached the landing down from the café's entrance. "Kagami dear..."

"I don't expect you both to fully understand," His daughter's voice echoed down the stairs. He didn't turn to look, but he at least listened. The most he could do. He could hear Kagami draw a shaky breath.

"At first, I didn't completely understand myself. But what Tsukasa and I have, it's the best feeling I've ever known. I won't pretend it doesn't hurt you two. I apologize for that. Matsuri moving out was probably nothing to this. To be honest, though, your feelings won't change the matter for me."

Miki failed to hold back a small cry at the last line. Tadao turned around and looked up the flight of stairs. Kagami's face was set, determined in what she wanted. But the way she looked down at them with empty eyes was probably what upset Miki more, and only bothered Tadao more about the whole thing. Like she had already given them up for lost causes.

The door behind Kagami creaked open, followed by a faint, "Onee-chan?" Tsukasa emerged into the hall, going straight for Kagami's arm and holding tightly while looking down sadly at their parents.

This time it was Tadao's turn to talk. "I understand. You are taking clear advantage of your little sister, right in front of everyone. Look how you have her so dependent on you."

Both girls looked at him blankly for a moment. Kagami sighed and looked at her twin. "You want to take care of this? I don't think he'll believe it if I say it. I've done my share..."

The younger twin nodded and slowly walked down to the landing her parents stood on. First she gave Miki a hug, patting her back while she did. Miki returned the embrace then let go before Tsukasa turned around to face Tadao. What happened next all three of them would have never expected from the sweet girl. She slapped her father.

Her slap wasn't that hard, Tsukasa being the peaceful type, but it had almost the same effect as if she had punched him in the eye. Tadao could only look at his youngest in surprise while rubbing his right cheek. For the first time Tsukasa looked angry. At him.

"Never blame onee-chan for this again. It was me that started it. I first told her that I loved her." Tears again came to her eyes and she sniffled before going back to Kagami's side. Tadao once more turned to around to leave, only to hear the sound of yet another guest to their conversation walk out from the café.

"So what are you going to do now, Dad?"

Staring at him over the guardrail of the flight above was Matsuri. By this point he was done. His family saw his as the obstacle in this situation? So be it. Quietly he shook his head and walked away.

Miki looked up at the twin lovers. She went upstairs and gave all three daughters a hug. "We still love you," she whispered to the twins before following her husband.

Once the door to the streets closed below them, Matsuri spoke again. "Well, I just happened to move into a sweet new apartment. It's a bit small, but I've been a little lonely the last couple of nights."

Kagami smiled at her sister's over implied offer.

**Meeting Of The Minds...**

After most of the people who had shown up to watch the contest left, Konata, Miyuki, Yutaka, Minami, Misao, Ayano, Patty, Sojiro, Kuroi and surprisingly Inori all sat around several tables pushed together. The bobbing blue ahoage was the center of attention.

"I think we should do something special for them. I mean, it's not every day someone will confess their love on stage like them."

Almost everyone present agreed. Yutaka raised her hand quickly, which made a few of the girls giggle. Almost as if her job requirements carried to outside of school, it was the blonde teacher who answered. "We're not in school. What is it?"

The little one fidgeted in embarrassment for a moment. "Well, I just... Are we having a party for them? That seems like the easiest idea to me."

"Do you think it will reflect how important we believe their relationship to be," Miyuki asked. Minami, who was sitting next to the pink-haired girl, nodded.

"I'm not exactly certain that's the message we want to send, whatever we do, Miyuki-san," Sojiro answered from across the cluster before taking a sip of his tea. "Better to show that the important people in their lives will still be with them. Right, Hiiragi?"

Inori, who had not spent much time with any of her sisters' friends, had been staring silently at her glass of juice. When she heard her name she looked up to see the many expectant faces. "Uh, yeah."

Simple, but satisfactory for them all. The younger group went to devising plans for a party, leaving the adults to their drinks. Sojiro walked around to join the two women. "Still a bit of a shock to learn this about Kagami and Tsukasa it seems," he said to Inori. She nodded.

"You'll adjust. It looked like you took it better than your parents," Kuroi added after taking a big gulp of her drink and patting her on the back. Inori looked at both of them for a moment.

"How are you two so easily accepting of this?"  
"Manga and video games."  
"Manga and video games."

The teacher and writer both burst into laughter at their unison response.

**Far From Home, Close To The Heart...**

A few hours later, Matsuri, Kagami and Tsukasa sat together on the couch in Matsuri's new apartment. All three girls were changed into a pair of the eldest one's pajamas, and each held a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream. The evening news was on, but even Kagami paid little attention to it.

"Think we might've been too mean to Dad, onee-chan," Tsukasa asked.

Kagami swallowed another spoonful of the cold treat before answering. "I don't know. You were the one that slapped him."

Tsukasa whimpered. "I know. But he was trying to make you look bad, and..."

Kagami put her arm around Tsukasa's shoulder. "Shh. I know. I know. Thank you for that..."

From nowhere the moment was interrupted when Matsuri asked, "So have you two done _it _yet?"

"What," Kagami replied, slightly bewildered that she would ask that. Matsuri laughed.

"You know. 'Pet each others' kitties.' 'Go down south.' 'Bump and grind.'"

Before Kagami could answer, Tsukasa took the liberty. "Yes. A few times."

"Tsukasa!" Matsuri laughed even harder, which only served to fluster Kagami. "It's not that funny Matsuri!"

The older sister calmed down for a moment. "J-just wanted to know if I should stay out of the living room tonight," she managed to get out before another giggle fit took over.

Kagami could only silently turn red when Tsukasa nuzzles her arm like a cat. "That sounds great Matsuri. It's been a few days for us. Thank you," she said in a genuinely pleased tone.

"No comeback Kagami? Nothing about how it's my house and you shouldn't be doing such _naughty_ things here?" Matsuri was teasing and Kagami knew it. The twin-tailed girl just sighed and looked away.

"Just going to warn you. Tsukasa can get quite loud when she's over the edge." The comment hit home and made Matsuri close her mouth surprisingly fast. The lilac-haired girls giggled as it was now their older sister's turn to blush, then slowly join their giggling. After they all had calmed down, Kagami looked up to Matsuri.

"How long did you know?"

"What are you talking about," Matsuri answered as she tried to look away nonchalantly. Only the dullest of people could've been fooled by that; Kagami was by no means dull.

"When did you find out about us? You were the first to start clapping. It didn't even look like it bothered you." Matsuri laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"That obvious? Alright, you got me. It was last weekend. I saw you two kiss in the hallway."

Kagami looked at Matsuri. "And you just immediately accepted it?"

Matsuri shook her head. "Not really. I mean, not going to lie, I never exactly expected to see you with a guy but..."

"Hey!"

"Just being honest little sis. But the more I thought about it, the more okay I was with it. Tsukasa, are you happy?" Both Kagami and Matsuri watched Tsukasa nod and smile. "Then I'm fine. Just keep her happy. Okay?"

"You don't even need to ask sis. Making her happy is what makes me happy." Matsuri smiled and hugged both girls.

"Good. Real good."

Just then there was a knock on the door. All three of them looked at each other. None of them expected anyone to show up, especially at this time. Matsuri set her bowl on the table and went to get it. The twins craned their necks to look down the entrance hall as Matsuri opened the door.

"Could I come in," Inori asked when she came to face to face with Matsuri. She shifted something folded up in her arms. Matsuri smiled.

"Of course. You're always welcome sis." She moved aside and gestured for Inori to come inside. She quickly went through the hall and into the living room, sighing in relief when she saw the twins, who themselves were surprised. She set what was in her arms on the coffee table: their school uniforms.

"I'm glad to see you're both okay," she said before giving them both a hug, then kissing each on the forehead. "That was from Mom."

"Thanks Inori. I didn't even think about that," Kagami said, leaning on Tsukasa.

"You two should probably do a lot more of that, especially when dealing with Dad." Both twins looked at Inori confused. She shook her head. "Him and Mom were talking when I got home. He... I don't know what you said or did, but he was crying."

**Because I Owe This To You All...**

Quiet reigned throughout the small apartment, letting Kagami hear as well as feel every breath the slumbering Tsukasa took. One of her arms draped over the tsundere's chest, the other wrapped around her midsection, allowing her to more easily rest her head in the crook between Kagami's neck and shoulder. The cable box had just blinked, letting her know it was exactly five minutes after one.

She knew she was going to pay for it at school in the morning but the ability for her to care enough seemed like a distant thought. She was in the now. In the arms of the one she loved, forever and always. She sighed contentedly and patted the arm that encircled her waist.

That seemed to be a sign for the younger one because she immediately started to stir and squeeze Kagami tighter. "Still awake, onee-chan," she asked in a half-awake voice.

"Yeah. I've just been thinking. About Mom and Dad, and about us..." Tsukasa's soft lips pressed on her cheek, halting her flow of words. No matter how many times she felt the kiss of her sister she couldn't help but blush, even if it couldn't be seen in the dark living room.

Tsukasa readjusted, resting her cheek on Kagami's and nuzzling her. "You think too much sometimes. It's about time I help you get rid of some of that pressure again, onee-chan."

Kagami didn't even attempt to hold back a small moan of happiness when Tsukasa's gripped at her left breast through the pajama top. Her other hand easily slipped under the waistband, going to work lightly tracing Kagami's most private crease through the thin material of her panties. Both could feel as a damp spot started to radiate from beneath Tsukasa's intimate touch.

Pleased whimpers from the long haired girl egged Tsukasa on. The blanket was becoming too restricting to her movements, so quickly it was removed, exposing both girls to the machine cooled air. She left her sister's crotch alone for a short while, taking the time to unbutton both her own and Kagami's shirt before laying back in position.

Against her bare back Kagami could feel her lover's naked breasts pressed into her. Most notable were her nipples, like her own, hardened in a combination of rising excitement and the pleasantly chill air. As Tsukasa resumed her ministrations, Kagami felt she was being selfish now. She had to help Tsukasa just as much as she was helping her.

She turned her head and caught the lustful one in a deep kiss, their tongues quick to meet in the heat of the moment. Her arm moved behind her, making its way down the front of the over-sized pants. She didn't feign to play through underwear like her sister did. Her fingers went straight for the slick folds that awaited her touch.

Tsukasa's hips moved against her twin's fingers, grinding softly up and down. The dirty noises she would make were caught in Kagami's mouth. They laid together entwined and caressing each others' most sensitive spots.

The younger was first to finish, her stimulation more direct. She moaned deeply into the kiss as every nerve in her body lit up, making her toes curl and having her press harder into Kagami's sweet button. Soon she joined her sister in the ecstasy. The all consuming tingle ran up her spine like an electric shock, whiting out her mind in a moment of bliss.

They unwound, soft panting coming from both as they savored their orgasms. Slowly Kagami brought her fingers to her mouth and suckled them gently. It was almost calming to taste Tsukasa's private juices again. She only had a couple minutes to recover before Tsukasa rolled her on to her back.

The young one straddled her fluttering stomach with her now bare thighs. Kagami could feel the contact of her soft skin and took in the unmistakeable smell of her feminine scent. Tsukasa playfully rolled her sensitive pink buds between her thumb and forefinger before leaning over. "Are you ready for round two, onee-chan?"

The tsundere panted and smiled. "Are you always going to be this eager when we have sex?"

Tsukasa took a moment to pretend to look like she was thinking before nodding vigorously. "Yes," she said happily before enveloping her sister in another passionate kiss.

**End Chapter!**

Author's Notes: First off, I thank you all for your reviews. Each one means a lot to me and makes me smile. That being said, the review area is just for that: reviews. I know you all want me to update, but please kindly ask in a PM. Trust me, no one knows I needed to update more than me. You can ask the rest of MLSF how often I bitched that I needed to work on this.

I hope you enjoyed, and please look forward to more. I'll try my hardest not to make it another 4+ month wait.

A special thanks to Sturm for beta reading this to make sure it was safe for your consumption.


End file.
